Life After
by GinnyPotter88
Summary: Ginny gets a surprise visit one day at work from a certain "Boy Who Lived." He's been gone for three years but will she fall for him again? Ron and Hermione are also part of this fic as well. Set way after year 7. It sounds better once you start reading.
1. A Surprise Encounter

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters. That honor goes to J.K. Rowling. Thank you. This was written before the final book was released and this is set after Year 7.

* * *

The sound of a bell tinkling brought Ginny Weasley from the back of her small bakery. She wiped her hands clean with a dishtowel while saying,

"Hello how may I help you today?"

"I would like to order a cake for my brother's wedding," answered Fred.

"Fred! Oh I haven't seen you in a month. How's George," she asked.

"Oh just fine and excited about the wedding next month," he said.

"How is Angelina," she asked.

"Wonderful when we see her. She's been so busy," he said.

"Planning the wedding I presume," she said.

Fred shook his head and then handed her a small sheet paper which she recognized with the familiar scrawl of her brother. She smiled at Fred and said,

"Well I will begin working on this a few days before the wedding," she said.

"This will be a high priority order, correct," he asked.

"Of course it will be high priority! It is for my favorite brother after all," she said.

"Your second favorite brother you mean," Fred daunted.

"Well actually Bill has been my favorite brother," she said.

"Ouch…that hurt Ginny," he said.

"The truth hurts…deal with it," she replied.

Fred gave her a not-so-convincing glare that made her realize that he was joking. She smiled at him and bid him goodbye as he walked out the door. She gave a long sigh and thought, 'If only this cake was for my own wedding.' She quickly straightened herself up and began to work on her éclairs and small cookies for the children that came in often with their mothers. Just as she was beginning to put the cookies in the over she heard the bell tinkle yet once again. She went to the front of the store and saw that a couple of people had entered and was looking at the cake she had completed the night before. One of the customers, a woman, came over and decided to order a cake for her daughter's birthday that was in a week. Ginny happily filled out the order form and smiled when the woman told her that her daughter's name was Molly. The woman soon left and so did the other customer that was with her. She went to the back and got the cookies she had put in before she left. She put them on a cookie sheet to cool and was just about to begin working on a batch of brownies when the bell jingled yet once again.

"Oh for crying out loud," she said to no one.

She walked out to the front of the store for the third time in thirty minutes. Just as she began to ask if they need anything she stopped dead in her tracks. Although the customer's back was turned towards her she recognized that mess of hair from anywhere.

"Harry," she whispered.

He spun around and Ginny then realized that it was definitely him when her eyes came in contact with vivid green ones. He looked at her for moment as if trying to believe that it was her.

"Ginny," he asked unsurely.

"Harry," she asked again.

"Yes it is me," he said.

"Oh my…it's been so long," she said.

"It's only been three years Ginny," he said.

"For me that's too long," she replied.

"Oh…well," was all he could say.

"Where have you been," she asked.

"Well ever since I became an Auror I was sent to many different locations," he replied.

"So did any place ever catch your eye," she asked.

"Not really," he replied.

"Fred is getting married next month," she said.

"Oh really, let me guess, Angelina," he replied.

"Correct, so are you err…seeing anyone," she asked.

"No, no one," he replied.

Ginny felt a relief when he said that, although she didn't know why. She smiled at him for a moment and said,

"So why are you in here?"

"I was hungry for something and thought I would stop here," he said.

"Anything you want," she asked.

'You,' he thought. 'Where did that come from,' he thought. He shook his head and said,

"I think I will take a brownie if that is what is baking."

Her eyes widened and she suddenly ran to the back of the store. She found the oven having small wisps of smoke being emitted from it. She quickly opened it and the smell of burnt brownies was thrown into the air. She quickly fanned the air in front of her and jumped when she heard Harry ask from the doorway,

"Need any help?"

"No I've got it under control," she said.

"I think I will take a rain check on those brownies," he said.

"I do believe you will have to," she said.

He smiled at her and grabbed a cookie from the pan on the table.

"Hey," she said.

"What," he asked.

"Those are for my paying customers," she said.

"Well in that case," he said as he laid a Knut down.

She smiled at him and said,

"Why thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied.

She began to work on a new batch of brownies when she realized that he was no longer in the room. She went to the front of the store and found him standing there looking out the window. She leaned against the door frame and just stared at him for a moment. She was broken from her reverie when she noticed that he had turned to face her. He was looking at her with curiousness.

"Ginny why were you staring at me," he asked.

Ginny blushed slightly when he asked her this and he smiled at her.

"It's nice to know that I can still do that to you," he said.

"I was staring at you because…I don't know," she said.

"Oh, I was just noticing the nice weather outside when I felt you staring at me," he said.

She looked at him for a moment before asking,

"Are you glad to be back?"

"Yes very glad. Well I think I will leave and go see Ron," he said.

"All right, I'll see you later," she said.

Just as he was part way out the door he turned around suddenly and said,

"Ginny would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure how about around 6:30," she asked.

"That's good enough for me," he replied.

As soon as the door shut Ginny smiled and said,

"I can't wait for 6:30."


	2. The Dinner

At 5:00 Ginny closed up her shop and went home. She went up to her room and immediately went to her closet. She found her favorite white dress with small lilies lining the edge of the hem. She took the dress off its hanger and laid it on the bed. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She quickly dried off and was beginning to get dressed when it dawned upon her that Harry had no clue where she lived. She was beginning to panic when she heard her doorbell ring. She quickly finished zipping her dress. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. There stood Harry with his hands in his pockets looking around the hallway.

"Hello Harry," she said.

He looked startled for a moment and then said,

"Good evening Ginny."

"How did you know where I lived," she asked.

"When I left your store I went to go see Ron," he said.

"So you asked him," she asked.

Harry nodded and said,

"You look nice Ginny. Are you ready to go?"

"Why thank you. Yes let's go," she said.

He offered her his arm and said,

"Right this way."

As they walked down the stairs Ginny felt a small blush beginning to creep up her cheeks. She shook her head slightly and looked up at Harry.

"Where are we going," she asked.

"To a small café that is in town," he replied.

As they began to walk down the sidewalk she noticed that Harry kept giving her side glances every now and then. She smiled and then realized that all of her childhood feelings for Harry were rushing back. 'We're just friends,' she kept telling herself.

"We're here," she heard him say.

"Oh wow," she said.

"What is it," he asked.

"I've wanted to go here for months," she said.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I picked this place," he said.

When they went inside they were immediately seated and as soon as the waiter left Harry caught himself staring at Ginny again. He shook his head and smiled at her briefly before saying,

"Ginny do you have a boyfriend?"

Harry mentally slapped himself as soon as those words left his mouth. She looked up at him for a second and then said,

"No one at the moment, but then again I haven't seen anyone since last year."

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"So technically this is my first date in about a year," she said.

"Well…er…would you like to go to a movie after this or would you rather go back home," he asked.

"I'd like to go to a movie," she said.

He smiled at her and nodded his head. Their dinner soon came and after some light conversations they left the quaint café. He took her hand gently as they began to walk on the busy sidewalks. She looked up and saw that sun was beginning to set and twilight was beginning to set in. She noticed that they were not going in the direction of the movie theatre and said,

"Harry the movie theatre is back that way."

"I know, but we are going to the outdoor one," he said.

She nodded her head and thought, 'Wow, he's really going out of his way.' She smiled for a moment and kept following him. When they got to the outdoor theatre they sat down on a hill that gave them a good view of the screen. As soon as they sat down Ginny settled herself against the tree. Or at least that was her plan. She felt Harry take her shoulders and guide her over into his arms. She smiled to herself and said,

"Harry, I'd like to thank you for tonight."

"Ah but the evening is not over yet," he replied.

The movie soon began and their attention was focused on the movie. A couple hours later the movie was over. As he walked Ginny home he kept noticing how she would look up at him every now and then. When they got back to her flat he bid her goodnight and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. As soon as she got into her flat she thought, 'I'm over him.' She shook her head but then a small thought entered her mind, 'Then why am I feeling all dizzy again and my heart is racing like it just ran a marathon again? He always gave you those feelings. Admit it…you have feelings for him.' Ginny just shook her head and went upstairs to go to bed. As she climbed into bed she thought to herself, 'I'm over him,' and she promptly fell asleep. But her mind had other ideas because that night she dreamt of a certain messy haired- green eyed boy.


	3. A Letter & A Second Date

Chapter 3: The Letter & a Second Date

The next morning when Ginny woke up she immediately remembered the dream she had had the previous night. She slightly grinned when she remembered all of the events. When she went downstairs after a refreshing shower she began to fix herself a cup of coffee. A sudden tapping noise directed her attention towards the window. She recognized the owl immediately as Harry's owl, Hedwig. She smiled and opened the window for the beautiful bird. "Aren't you a pretty owl," she asked the owl. Hedwig just let out a small hoot and held out her leg. Ginny then noticed the note that was tied to her leg. She took it from her leg and Hedwig just stayed there on the counter. She recognized the handwriting to be Harry's.

_Ginny,_

_The other night was great. How about we go get a quick lunch and then we go back to my place where will watch a movie and catch up some more? Just send a reply back with Hedwig. She is probably waiting for a respond while you are reading this. But just reply please._

_Harry_

Ginny looked up at Hedwig and smiled. She went over, grabbed a quill and quickly wrote a response. Hedwig held out her leg and waited patiently while Ginny tied the reply to her leg. She quickly flew out the window and back to Harry. Ginny sighed and thought, 'I'm falling for him again.' She went back up to her room and began to get ready for the day. At around 10:30 her doorbell rang. When she opened the door she saw Harry standing there once again looking around the hallway.

"Come on in," she said.

"Good morning Ginny," he replied.

"Good morning Harry," she said.

"Did you sleep well," he asked.

Her mind quickly flew back to the dreams that she had the previous night before. She smiled for a moment before saying,

"I slept very well, how about you."

Harry smiled briefly before thinking about his dreams during the night. For some odd reason he had dreamed about Ginny. What happened in the dream he couldn't exactly remember. He looked at Ginny again and said,

"I slept very well."

"Where are we going for lunch," she asked.

"To a small delicatessen on the corner from here," he said.

Ginny went and got her purse and left for the day. A little bit later after their lunch they began to walk back to Harry's flat. As they began walking down the hallway she kept noticing how nervous Harry was beginning to get. She had no idea why he would be unless…but that thought quickly left her mind. They stopped in front of the second to last door in the hallway. He got his key out and opened the door. Ginny walked in as he held the door open for her as quickly looked around.

"This is a nice flat you have," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

"Care to show me around a little," she asked shyly.

"Sure…let's start with the kitchen," he said.

"Ah, my favorite place in my flat," she said.

"I'm sure it is," he replied.

When they got to the living room he pointed at the movie rack and said,

"Pick one that you want to watch."

She walked over to the rack and looked at each of the movies. She had heard of most of them and finally selected the film _Spiderman 2_.

"I've always liked this movie," she said.

"I watched this with Ron and he thought it was called a live poster or something like that," Harry told her.

"That's my brother for you," she said.

"Yeah I realize that," he replied.

He looked at her for a moment before realizing that she was staring at him with a slight look of amusement. He quickly turned away and tried to keep his blush to a minimum. Ginny kept staring at him before she finally said,

"Why, Harry I do believe you are blushing."

"Let's start this movie," he said abruptly.

Ginny nodded her head and let the subject drop. She knew that if she pushed a topic with him his temper would surely flare and he would ask her to leave. She wasn't about to ruin this evening with him. A few moments into the movie she realized that Harry had left her side. She began to look around for him when she smelled the scent of popcorn in the air. She smiled and turned her attention back to the movie and waited for Harry to come back. A few moments later she heard him making his way back to the living room. He sat the bowl down on the table and said,

"We can share this bowl and if you want some more I'll go make some more," he said.

"Thank you, I really like this movie," she said.

"I do too," he said.

"Have you seen this movie before," she asked.

"Only 3 or 4 times," he replied.

"Well if this is boring you we could just watch something else," she said.

"No it's all right," he replied.

Just as he began to ask her if she wanted anything to drink she suddenly yelped.

"What's wrong," he asked.

Before she could answer he heard a loud boom and knew that a storm had arrived. He ran over to the window and immediately shut it. Just as he got it shut the rain began to pour. The room was illuminated by lightening again for a brief moment before it disappeared. He turned around to see Ginny looking out the window and then at him. When she looked at him he saw the fear that was flickering in her eyes.

"What's wrong Gin," he asked.

"I'm just a bit jittery when it comes to storms," she replied.

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. It was then he saw that she was trembling slightly. He wrapped a protective arm around her for a moment and said,

"Everything is going to be all right."

She looked up at him and saw the honesty in them and nodded her head. He kept his arm around her for the rest of the movie and towards the end realized that she hadn't objected to his actions. 'It's only because she's scared,' he thought to himself. At the end of the movie he realized that the rain had stopped, and the storm had moved on. He looked down at Ginny and realized that at some point during the movie she had curled up next to him, and was asleep on his chest. He smiled at her and then thought, 'Why did I ever let her go in the first place? Oh because of Voldemort that's why. Damn him. Well now I may have my second chance.' He smiled at her again before turning to look out the window. This small movement disturbed her for a moment and she awoke. She looked up at him and smiled for a moment before it quickly faded. He looked at her oddly before it dawned on him that she realized where she was laying. She quickly sat up and the warmth that was on it his chest just a moment ago quickly faded.

"Is the storm over," she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"You were right, everything is all right," she said.

"Yes, follow me I want to show you something," he said.

They stood up and she followed him to the window. He motioned upwards and she saw a rainbow that was begin to form from one end of the sky to other. She began to turn around to thank him for showing her the sight when she ran right into chest. She turned bright red and began to apologize profusely.

"Ginny calm down," he said.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said.

"For what," he asked.

"For falling asleep on you and now running into you," she said.

"Ginny calm down, it's not like you did this on purpose," he said.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Besides I didn't mind you falling asleep on me," he said.

"Well its just that you might I don't know," she said.

"Ginny are you all right," he asked.

"Yes, it's just that I've been super stressed lately," she replied.

"At the shop," he asked.

She just nodded her head. Harry caught her completely off guard when he wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug. She settled comfortable into them and said,

"Harry, for dinner would you care to come to my place?"

"Sure, what time," he asked.

"Around 5:00 good for you," she asked.

He nodded his head and said,

"I'll be there around 4:50ish."

Ginny smiled at him and began to walk out the door. He said her name which made her turn around. She looked at him for a moment and said,

"By the way lunch was great."

"I agree," he said.

She walked back over to him and gave him a brief hug then turned and left. As soon as the door shut Harry immediately said,

"What have I got myself into?"

* * *

That's all I've been able to re-edit so far. More updates to come though!


	4. Dinner at Ginny's

As soon as Ginny got into the door of her flat she let out a sigh that she didn't realize she had been holding in. She looked around and realized that it was in pretty good shape and that all she really had to do was plan dinner. She looked in her fridge and saw that she had enough ingredients to make her very popular lemon meringue pie. She began baking it and soon it was done. She put it in the fridge to cool and set when she heard someone tapping at the door. Thinking it was Harry she said,

"The door is unlocked! Come on in Harry."

"Expecting Harry Ginny," someone asked.

Ginny turned around and saw Fred standing there with a mischievous glint in his eye. She started to say something but he cut her off.

"Ginny why were you expecting Harry," he asked again.

"I invited him to dinner," she replied.

"Aw does Ginny have an ickle crush on ickle Harrykins," he taunted.

"Fred, we are just friends. I haven't seen him for three years and I

invited him over for dinner so we could talk so more," she said.

Fred looked at her for moment before saying,

"Ginny I was just kidding."

"I…I know Fred I'm just…tired," she said.

"Tired," he asked.

"Yes, it's been a long day that's all. With the business and all," she said.

He shook his head and said,

"Are you wondering why I'm here?"

"Yes I was about to ask you that," she said.

"I was wondering if maybe you could make some éclairs for me so I can

give them to someone," he asked.

"Are they for Angelina," she asked.

He nodded his head and said,

"I thought I would surprise her with them."

"Aw that's sweet of Fred. When do you need them," she asked.

"By tomorrow night if you can," he told her.

"Those will be no problem. Just stop by the shop before going home," she told him.

He gave her hug and thanked her before leaving. A few moments after he left she thought, 'I know I'm tired. I'm perfectly awake…it's just that I'm confused.' She let out a sigh and went back into the kitchen to work on the meal. Just as she finished preparing the meatballs she heard tapping on the door. This time before telling them to just come in she said,

"Who is it?"

"It's Harry," he replied.

She walked over and opened the door to find a just showered Harry standing in the doorway. He was dressed nicely and the only way she could tell that he had just showered was his hair was still slightly damp and clinging to his forehead. She smiled at him and said,

"You didn't have to shower just to come here."

"I had been working on re-painting one of my outdoor chairs," he replied.

He walked in and she saw him looking at the kitchen with slight curiosity.

"What's for dinner Gin," he asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, something simple," she replied.

She tried to ignore her slightly faster beating heart. He went over to the table and looked outside her window. 'She has a nice view of the skyline,' he thought. She noticed him staring out the window and couldn't help staring at him. 'I can't believe it. I'm falling for him again.' She shook her head, went over to the stove and tested the spaghetti. It was ready and as soon as she dipped out two plates full of spaghetti and a couple of meatballs on each plate she snapped Harry out of his reverie.

"Harry if you don't come and eat now it will get cold," she said.

He looked over at her and smiled warmly at her. She sat down and he followed suit. As soon as they had finished their dinner she said,

"It's nice to have people over for dinner. It doesn't happen often."

"You mean Hermione isn't over much," he asked.

"Well not since her and Ron moved in together," she said.

"Oh well…hey Gin can I ask you a question," he asked.

"Yes, what is it," she asked.

"Does it make you feel lonely her all by yourself sometimes," he asked.

She looked at him for a moment and said,

"Yes…sometimes I do get lonely. Well during dinner at least," she replied.

"I do as well, well during the times when I have to sit down for a long period of time. That's when it hits me that I'm alone in my house," he said.

"Same here. I mean yes I do get visitors, but rarely," she said.

"So Ginny, what is for dessert," he asked hoping to lighten the mood once again.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. I made a lemon meringue pie for us," she said.

"My favorite," he replied.

She smiled at him and went to the fridge to get it. After the pie was cut and was nearly gone he looked at her and said,

"Let's go for a walk."

"All right, we can do that," she replied.

When they got outside twilight was just sitting in. She looked at him and asked,

"Where are we walking to?"

"Just around the block," he replied.

"Oh, all right," she said.

"Or we could," he began.

She began to ask what he was suggesting when he stepped back and a little and pulled something out of his pocket. She heard him mutter something and suddenly he was holding his Firebolt in his hand. He smiled at her and said,

"Or we could take a spin on this."

"I pick the flying option," she said.

"Good choice," he told her.

As Harry climbed on and motioned for her to sit behind him. As she climbed on Harry thought, 'Just keep calm Potter.' Once Ginny was on he kicked off and they were gone. A little while later when they came back to her flat he shrunk the Firebolt back down to a mini pocket sized one. He walked her back up to her apartment and bid her goodnight. Just as he turned around to leave he heard her call his name.

"What is it Ginny," he asked.

"I'm not tired yet so would you like to stay a while longer," she asked.

He nodded his head and said,

"If you are sure then I'll stay."

"I am," she said.

When they walked back into her apartment she sat down on the couch. He followed her suit. They turned on the television and were soon watching a movie. Although they both had seen the movie many times nothing else was on. When the clock struck midnight Harry looked down at Ginny and realized that she had curled up next to him.

"Hey Ginny," he asked.

"Yes, what is it," she said.

"Oh I thought you were asleep," he said.

"No I'm awake, I just got comfortable here," she said.

"Oh well…Ginny do you know what time it is," he asked.

"No, not really," she replied.

"It's midnight, the clock just chimed," he told her.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry Harry that I kept you here," she said.

"I had no where else to be. Besides it was nice just sitting here with you next to me," he said.

As soon as Harry said that he instantly realized that he had slipped up and hinted slightly of his feelings for her. Ginny on the other hand heard what he said, but did not let him know. When they walked to the door Harry gave her a hug and said,

"We should do this more often."

"Do what more often," she asked.

"Have a dinner and watch a movie, or something," he said.

"That's a good idea," she said.

He smiled at her and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, but caught a small corner of her mouth. As soon as he walked out the door Ginny went over to the couch and thought, 'I'm not confused. I know for sure…I'm in love with Harry Potter…again.' Harry who had already apparated to his flat sat down on the couch and thought, 'I almost gave myself away. I can't risk that…but maybe it would be better if she knew. But then again I doubt she feels the same way.' He shook his head and went to bed.


	5. An Unexpected Visit

A few days later when Ginny was lying on her couch relaxing and enjoying a good book a sudden knocking at her door intruded her solitude.

"Who is it," she asked.

"It's Harry, can I come in," he asked.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was 10:30. She opened her door and he walked in. She looked at him for a moment before saying,

"Is there something wrong Harry?"

"No, I just felt alone," he said.

She looked at him for a moment and saw that at that moment he just needed someone to talk to. She started to say something when he said,

"Were you about to go to bed because if you were I'll leave."

He turned to walk back out the door when a loud crash interrupted the silence. Ginny squeaked and ran over to him. He looked down to find her latched onto his arm.

"Ginny I think your dishes just crashed in the kitchen," he said.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Well let's go check," he said.

He started to walk towards the kitchen when he realized that Ginny was still attached to his arm. He smiled and continued to walk to the kitchen. The sight that met them made Ginny groan inwardly. All of the dishes that had been stacked haphazardly on the counted had indeed fallen and crashed to the ground.

"Do you want help cleaning it up Ginny," he asked.

"No, Harry did you forget that we can use magic," she asked.

"Oh, yeah for a moment I did actually," he replied.

"Reparo," said Ginny with her wand pointing at the plates.

All of the plates suddenly repaired themselves.

"So Harry, let's go back to the living room," she said.

They went back to the living room and began to discuss the events of their day. Partway through the conversation she noticed that he had begun to look much happier. She smiled at the thought the she had cheered him up.

"Ginny are you wondering why I just didn't go to Ron's," he asked.

"No, I wasn't," she replied.

"Oh well…just so you know I did go to his place first, but," he said.

"What is it," she asked noticing his face beginning to turn a bit red.

"I caught him in…er…a rather compromising position," he said.

"Oh..all right," said Ginny not sure why he was embarrassed.

"With Hermione," he finished.

"Oh," she said with comprehension dawning on her with what he meant.

All of a sudden she realized that it was midnight. She looked at him and saw that he knew that he should be leaving. He started to get up, but Ginny grabbed his arm and said,

"Please stay a while longer."

"Ginny it's midnight and I'm sure you want to go to bed," he said.

"No, I'm not tired at all," she said suppressing a yawn.

"All right," he said sitting back down.

Ginny moved over a little more and gave him hug. He wrapped his arms around her and said,

"Ginny, is there a reason why you want me to stay?"

"I was lonely before you got here. I was reading to pass the time," she said.

"Oh, well then, do you want to watch something on TV," he asked.

She nodded her head and he turned on the TV. After flipping through many channels and discovering that nothing was on he decided to turn it off. When he started to lean down to lay the remote on the table he felt Ginny's arms around his tighten. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He contemplated on whether to get up and lay her down on the couch and leave or stay there for the night. Just as he was getting ready to get up and move her he heard her mumble something.

"Ginny," he whispered.

She didn't say anything and as he tried to stand up again her arms tightened around him again. He leaned back against the couch and settled himself in for the night. He shifted slightly to move his arm to put around Ginny. Before he fell asleep he thought to himself, 'I may regret this in the morning but right now I'll enjoy this moment of her being in my arms.' And with that he promptly fell asleep.


	6. Awakenings and Confusion

The next morning Ginny awoke to the scent of Harry's cologne. At first she thought, 'This is a really good dream. It feels like he's actually holding me.' Then as she began to become more awake she realized that she really was in his arms. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him. She noticed how peaceful he looked and then realized that it was 9 in the morning. 'Wow I haven't slept this late in a while,' she thought. She began to move a little when his arms tightened again. She smiled to herself liking where the situation was going. Just as she was beginning to fall asleep again she felt him stretch and yawn. She looked up and saw a pair of green eyes staring at her blankly before she heard Harry say,

"Good morning, Ginny."

"Good morning Harry," she replied.

At that moment Harry realized that way they were. At some point in the night he had pulled her closer and their legs had become completely entangled. He cleared his throat and said,

"Ginny I'm…sorry about this, really I am."

"Harry you don't have to apologize," she said.

"Oh all right," he said.

"Besides this is the best sleep I've got in months," she said,

He looked at her for a moment and smiled. She looked at him and saw that his eyes had a playful glint to them.

"So the best sleep in months eh," he asked.

"Yes, that's what I said," she said.

"So I was that good eh," he said.

Ginny's eyes widened with surprise when he said that.

"Harry James Potter! I did not mean it in that sense," she said.

"I know Gin," he said and kissed her cheek.

Ginny prayed that she could keep her blush down to a minimum. She did not want to reveal that her school girl crush was coming back and in full force. She smiled weakly at him and said,

"Harry, would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"Sure what are we having," he asked.

"Well, how about some omelets," she asked.

"That would be fine," he replied.

She got up and went into the kitchen. The minute she got in there she reached up and touched her cheek where he had kissed her. 'Don't kid yourself Weasley,' a tiny voice in her head said.

"Oh be quiet," she said aloud.

"But I didn't say anything Ginny," Harry replied.

Ginny jumped, turned around and ran right into Harry's chest.

"Have we grown attached to my chest Ginny," he asked teasingly.

"Er…well," Ginny started.

"I was kidding Ginny," he said.

"I didn't think anyone was following me," she said.

"I thought I'd come help you," he said.

"Oh well then, the pans are over there and I'll get the ingredients," she said.

"All right," she said.

After breakfast had been made and eaten Harry looked at Ginny and said,

"Ginny about last night…"

"Harry about this morning, I'm not upset about it at all," she said.

"You're not," he asked.

"No, it's not like you took advantage of me or anything," she said.

"Ginny, you know I would never do anything like that," he said.

"I know. What are you doing tonight," she asked.

"Nothing…why," he asked.

"Would you like to go on another ride tonight," she asked.

"Definitely," he said.

"Around twilight again," she asked.

"Twilight works for me," he replied.

"All right I'll see you then," she said.

"Till twilight," he said.

He walked over to the door and was about to leave when he turned around and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. Except this kiss was different than the last, because instead of catching a corner of her lip he caught half of it. He pulled away, grinned mischievously at her, and left. When he left she said thought to herself, 'I do believe he's getting bolder around me.' She was hoping that it was because maybe, just maybe, it was he had feelings for. But she wasn't about to get her hopes up for nothing.

"Great…just great nearly eleven and half hours until twilight," she said.


	7. A Moonlit Night

Around 8:30 Ginny was fidgeting with her hair once more for the fifteenth time in 30 minutes. She didn't know why she kept fixing her hair.

"It's just Harry," she said.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:35. She knew she was excited about the outing and had been since 10:30 that morning. She went over to a window and sat down on the ledge of it. She stared out the window and was just let herself get lost in her daydreams. She was so dazed that she didn't hear the door open nor did she notice Harry walk through the door. He noticed this and smirked. He walked as quietly as he could and just as he got right behind her he snaked his arms around her waist and picked her up. This caught Ginny totally of guard and this caused her to start flailing her arms about in a haphazardly manner.

"Ginny….Ginny, it's me," Harry yelled.

At the sound of his voice she immediately stopped panicking. She turned her head around and found herself staring right into his eyes. He sat down on the ground when she realized that his glasses were a bit askew. She fought back a laugh when she took in his appearance which was in quite a disarray.

"Are you ready to go," he asked.

"Yes, where are we going," she asked.

"You'll see, come on," he replied.

He took her hand and led out of her flat and downstairs. When they got outside Harry re-sized his Firebolt to full size and got on. Ginny began to get on behind him when he stopped her and shook his head.

"Well where to you want me to sit," she asked.

"In front of me, I'm going to let you steer," he replied.

"And if I crash it," she asked.

"I doubt it," he said.

She climbed on in front of Harry and then nodded her head letting him know they could take off. He put one hand on the broom while he put his other arm around her waist. As he took off he went off in the opposite direction they did the other night. Ginny noticed this and said,

"Are we going someplace new?"

"You could say that," he said.

"Any hints," she asked.

"No, but you can take over steering now," he said.

"But I don't know where we are going," she replied.

"I'll give you directions, don't worry," he said.

She nodded her head, and began to steer the Firebolt. After many sets of directions they arrived at their destination. Well according to Harry they did. When they dismounted Ginny said,

"Um Harry this place is all right…if you want to look at trees all night."

"No you will have to walk a ways first," he said.

"Oh how far," she asked.

"Not far," he replied.

He took her hand again and began to lead her through the trees.

"Um Harry what about your broom," she asked.

Harry turned around, muttered the spell and it shrunk down again. He placed it in his pocket, took her hand, and began to walk again. After walking a distance he stopped and said,

"All right, we are almost there."

Just as Ginny began to say something he moved in behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Harry…Harry what are you doing," she asked.

"I want to surprise you," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny felt a small shiver run down her back. Something in his voice triggered that impulse. She nodded her head letting him know that she understood. He pushed her forward a little and then she knew to start walking again. She had barely walked three feet when he whispered in her ear to stop. She did and then she felt him remove his hands from her eyes. She opened her eyes and the most beautiful sight met her. There on a small hill there was a picnic set up. But that wasn't the beautiful sight. If you looked to your left you had a stunning view of the rising moon shining off of a lake.

"Harry how did you find this place," she asked.

"Oh one day when I was out just flying around," he said.

"How long ago was that," she asked.

"Yesterday," he replied.

"I love it," she said.

He smiled happy that he had made her happy. He led her over to the picnic. As they began to enjoy the meal Ginny noticed that little fireflies were beginning to come out. She caught one in her hand and giggled a little when it began to walk in her hand. Harry smiled and loved the simplicity of the moment.

"Ginny," he started.

She looked up at him while still holding the firefly in her hand. Just a she looked up the bug lit up. Harry's breath hitched when that happened. He was too taken by the girl in front of him. It was painstakingly clear now to him that he was in love Ginny. He cleared his throat and said,

"Ginny, I have a question for you."

She looked up at him and said,

"Yes, what is it?"

"Er…I'm not sure how to put it," he said.

She saw that for some reason he was becoming quite nervous. She was curious of the question he was about to ask her that was making him so nervous.

"Ginny, when did your crush…no infatuation for me stop," he asked.

This caught Ginny completely off guard that she let the firefly escape. She stared blankly at him for moment. During that time Harry feared that he had asked the wrong question.

"Harry, why are you asking me this," she asked.

"I'm just wondering," he said trying to sound casual.

"Any particular reason," she said.

"Well..," he started.

He knew that this was his chance and if he didn't take this chance and run with it he may never get another one like it again.

"Well because I…I like you Ginny Weasley," he said.

"You…you what," she said.

"I like you…a lot in fact," he said.

Ginny's heart began to beat two times its normal rate after he said that.

"When did you realize this," she asked.

"Well I really realized it just a few moments ago, but I subconsciously

knew it for a few months now," he said.

Ginny turned away and looked down at the lake. She was hoping that she wasn't going to turn back around and have him say 'Just kidding Ginny!' But she knew that in her heart that he wasn't kidding. She could hear the sincerity in his voice. Just as she began to turn around she felt a pair of arms wrap around shoulders. She fell back into the arms and then looked up. She found herself looking right at Harry. She smiled and said,

"I don't think my infatuation of you ever did go away."

"I thought it did because you quit blushing around me," he said.

"No, I just learned to control it better," she said.

"Oh well then," he said.

She looked back down at the lake at smiled at the tranquility of it.

"Harry earlier when you were asking me that question why did your breath hitch," she asked.

"Oh well because I was distracted and caught off-guard by something," he said.

"What was it," she asked.

"You," he replied.

"Me, what do you mean," she asked.

"Well when I looked up to ask you the question the firefly lit up and it illuminated your face and captured your beauty," he said softly.

"You…you think I'm beautiful," she said.

"Yes…indeed," he said.

He leaned down and was going to kiss her cheek, but at the same time she looked up to say something. As their lips met Ginny's eyes widened but then closed because he was beginning to pull away. She looked at him for a moment after he pulled away.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," he stuttered.

"I'm sure you didn't," she said.

And then she decided to be bold for once in her life and she leaned back up and captured his lips again in another kiss. A little later when they were on their way back Ginny leaned into his arms and sighed.

"Is there anything wrong," he asked.

"No, everything is just perfect," she said.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head and began to descend to the ground. He walked her up to her flat and gave her bid her goodnight. She was just walking into her flat when she heard him call her name. She turned around and said,

"Yes Harry?"

"I forgot to ask you, will you be my girlfriend," he asked.

Ginny smiled and tried to suppress a laugh that was beginning to form in her throat.

"Harry you dolt! Of course I will," she said.

He smiled and turned to go, but then turned back around, walked back to her and gave her a kiss. Ginny was surprised by this but didn't complain. As long as she had Harry in her arms she wasn't going to be complaining. When they broke apart she smiled and told him goodnight once more. When she got into her flat and shut the door she smiled and said aloud,

"I guess wishes really do come true."

Little did she know that as soon as Harry burst through the door of his flat he began to whoop for joy waking poor Hedwig, and half scaring her out of her wits.


	8. Morning Surprises

The next morning when Ginny awoke she smiled at the thought of the previous night's events. She rolled over and sighed contentedly. What she wasn't expecting to see was Hedwig tapping at her window. She climbed out of bed and opened the window for her. Hedwig flew in and landed on the dresser next to her bed. She smiled at the bird and waited for it to stick out its leg. When she did Ginny took the letter and fed Hedwig a treat. She flew right back out the window and out of sight. Ginny opened the letter and read it.

Ginny,

Last night was the most wonderful night in my life. I'm sure it was yours too. I'm thinking that maybe tomorrow night we could do something. Right now I'm not sure, but by tomorrow night I'll know. Oh and look out your window.

Harry.

At this Ginny looked out her window and saw Harry just hovering out there. She walked over to the window. She smiled and guided the broom closer. That was when she noticed he had one of his hands behind his back.

"Harry, what is behind your back," she asked.

He grinned at her for a brief moment before pulling a dozen of red roses out from behind him. She gasped at the sight of the beautiful roses. He handed them to her and said,

"You don't have to worry they won't prick you. I knew a spell that de-thorns them for you."

"Oh Harry I love them," she said.

"I was hoping you would when I picked them up," he said.

"I would have been content with just one rose, but a dozen, oh gee, I need to put these in vase before they wilt," she said.

"But Ginny, what about," he started

But before he could finish she had ran out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"My thanks," he finished after she was gone.

He sat there for a moment shaking his head, and not believing that she had actually left and not thanked him.

"Harry," she said.

He looked up and saw that she had returned with flowers, which were now in vase by her bedside.

"Yes, Ginny," he said.

"I do believe I forgot to thank you," she said.

"Why yes I do believe you did," he said.

"Then thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said.

He was a little put out by this because he had been hoping for a kiss. He was getting ready to leave again when she said his name. He turned around and was suddenly being pulled closer, and before he knew it Ginny's lips had made contact with his. When she pulled away she was smiling.

"I think that was the proper thank you," she said.

"Yes…I believe so too. Even if you did almost make me fall off my broom," he said.

"I did not," she said.

"Actually you did," he said.

Just as Ginny was going to begin to argue further with him Harry shut her up by catching off guard with another kiss. When he broke the kiss he realized that she was leaning part way out of her window, and teetering a bit.

"Ginny, here let me help you," he said.

"What? Why," she asked.

It was then she realized that she teetering halfway out her window. She panicked and almost tumbled out the window. Fortunately Harry caught her in time and pushed her back into her room. She smiled sheepishly at him and said,

"You do that to me you know."

"What," he asked.

"You make me forget where I am," she said.

"Oh…sorry," he replied.

"It's all right. I mean you were there to catch me so it worked out," she said.

He smiled at her and said,

"Ginny I have to go to Ron's I'll see you tomorrow night."

She waved good-bye and smiled as he flew off. She watched him fly a short distance then she turned around and looked at the roses. She walked over and smelled them except they didn't smell like roses at all. They smelled like…Harry. She looked at them and saw a small note among them. She took it and read it.

_Ginny,_

_These roses are not ordinary ones. They are enchanted ones. They are enchanted to smell like whatever you love the scent of. Like for your brother they probably would smell like Hermione or something…For you I couldn't tell you. You can tell me tomorrow night if you want to. I really hope you like them._

_Harry_

Ginny smiled at the note and leaned down to smell the roses again.

"Yes I do like them. Actually I love them," she said aloud.

She turned around and looked out the window at where she had just been standing. She sighed and thought, 'Today is going to be a good day. That I'm sure of.'


	9. A Quick Chat

Ginny was very busy at the shop that day. After a group of adults left that had bought so many pastries she was sure they wouldn't go hungry for days the sound of bells made her groan inwardly.

"Hello Ginny," said the voice.

She looked up and saw Hermione standing there. She nodded her head and said,

"Extremely busy."

"Ginny you've been really busy all morning," she said.

"Yeah, so," she replied finding that statement odd.

"Usually when you are busy you look tired," she said.

"Well I got goodnight's sleep," she said.

"All right Ginny, who's the guy," she asked.

"Who said there was a guy," she shot back.

"Come on Ginny, I can tell," Hermione replied.

Ginny bit her lip and wondered whether she should tell Hermione yet or not. But then she remembered something Harry said the other day. She smiled and said,

"So how are you Ron?"

"Fine," said Hermione who was confused by the turn of questions.

"That's good," she said.

"Ginny, why are you asking me this," she said

"Oh well you know the other night I was talking to Harry," she started.

She looked at Hermione and saw that her eyes had widened. She knew what Ginny was talking about.

"And you see according to him he caught you and my brother in a…rather compromising position," she said.

"Ginny! You mean he told you that," she said.

"Yes he did," she replied.

"I can't believe…that he told you that," she said slowly.

"Told her what," a voice interrupted.

Ginny turned around and saw Harry standing there in the doorway. Hermione shot him a death glare. He started to back up a little when he saw this.

"Did I interrupt something," he asked.

"You…you! I can't believe you told her about the other night," she yelled.

"What are you talking about," he said.

"The position," she said.

"Oh that, well..er..," he began.

"Just forget it," she said.

And with that she walked out the door and let it slam on the way out. Ginny just shook her head and rubbed her temples. Harry noticed this and walked over to her. He took her into his arms and said,

"Anything wrong Ginny?"

"I love Hermione, but somedays," she said.

"I know what you mean," he replied.

She smiled and let herself settle more comfortably into his arms. She then recognized a familiar scent emitting from Harry's shirt. She smiled into his shoulder and said,

"Roses."

He looked down at her quizzically and asked,

"What did you just say?"

"Roses. You smell like my roses," she replied.

"Oh…so does that mean that you are attracted to me," he asked.

"No not really just the scent of your cologne," she said.

"But I'm not wearing any cologne or aftershave," he said.

"Then what am I smelling," she asked.

"I have no clue," he said.

She smelled his shirt again and said,

"Flying!"

"What," he asked.

"You smell like the air and probably your laundry detergent," she said.

He smiled at her, shook his head, and nuzzled her neck. She laughed a little at first but then that chill ran through her again. Harry noticed it and asked,

"Are you cold?"

"No, you see that's another thing you do to me," she said.

"I see. Well what do I do to you when I do this," he asked.

Just as she was about to ask what he captured her lips with his. As she melted into his arms even more she lost all coherent thoughts. When he broke away he looked at her and said,

"Well?"

"You make me lose all coherent thought," she said.

He smiled, gave her a quick kiss and said,

"Let's move that date up to tonight."

"I can do that," she said.

"Good then…I'll see you tonight," he said.

He turned and walked out the door and left a very content Ginny behind.


	10. A Romantic Evening

That night Ginny was scrambling around her room in search of her favorite necklace. After a half hour of searching she gave up.

"Now I just wore it a few weeks ago. I could've sworn I laid it here by my lamp," she said.

She looked one last time in her jewelry box, but to no avail. She sighed in exasperation and said,

"I give up!"

"What do you give up," a voice interrupted.

Ginny turned around and found Harry standing in the doorway. She smiled and said,

"It's all right I've just lost my necklace."

"Which one," he asked.

"The purple teardrop one," she said.

"Oh, you know I still have no clue what you're talking about," he said.

She shook her head and said,

"Just forget it and let's go."

She started to walk out the door when he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"What was that for," she asked.

"It's just that I never got the chance to compliment you," he said.

"On what," she asked.

"Your dress, I like it," he stated.

Ginny blushed a little and said,

"I've worn it before."

"I know, I just like it," he mumbled.

Ginny smiled, she knew Harry had a hard time expressing his feelings. She also knew that when it came to clothes he was usually at a loss of words. Or if he did say something, he would become flustered.

"Shall we go now," he asked.

She nodded her head and he offered her his arm. Once they were on their way Ginny became quite curious as to where they were going.

"Harry, where are we off to," she asked.

"An outdoor concert in muggle London," he said.

"How are we getting there," she asked.

"Apparating, then driving," he said.

"Driving," she asked skeptically.

"Yes, I learned how to drive two years ago," he said.

"Oh really," she asked.

"Yes I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you," he said.

Suddenly they just stopped and Harry said,

"Apparate to London after me."

"All right" she said.

With a pop he was gone. Ginny soon followed after him. With a pop she was standing next to Harry. He was standing next to a blue Sunfire. She looked at it for a moment, then asked,

"Does it drive like an Anglia?"

"Not quite," he answered smiling.

They got inside and were soon on their way. Once there Ginny marveled at the outdoor amphitheatre. They found their seats and Harry sat down. Ginny sat down next to him and enjoyed the warmth he was giving off. Fall was approaching fast and you could feel it in the air. As the orchestra began Ginny began to shiver a little more. Harry noticed this and pulled her closer.

"Better," he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she said.

As the night wore on Ginny became more impressed with the orchestra. When the concert was over they went back to the car Ginny said,

"Harry, who's car is this?'

"Kingsley's," he replied.

On their way back to the Apparition spot Ginny noticed a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made a wish. Whey they reached the spot they apparated back to Ginny's flat. As they walked up the stairs Harry took her hand and said,

"Ginny I have something for you."

"All right…why don't you come in," she said.

Harry looked up and saw that they were at her door. She unlocked the door and flicked on the lights. As she got two cups of cappuccino ready Harry stood there and watched her. He smiled as she quickly prepared their drinks. After they were ready they went into her living room again and sat down. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He handed it to her and let her open it. When she did she smiled at the earrings, and said,

"They match your eyes."

"I know," he said rolling his eyes.

"Thank you. I love them," she said.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss. When she pulled away he said,

"I love you."

It wasn't a question, but a statement one that made Ginny smile and her heart race.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Harry's eyes widened with surprise when she said that.

"You do," he asked.

"Yes I do. I have for a while," she said.

He sat there grinning uncontrollably. He took her into his arms and said,

"Ginny, I realized the other night when we fell asleep, and I had you in my arms that I was in love with you."

Ginny's eyes were shining with happiness when she said,

"Don't leave tonight. Just stay here. We can sleep on the couch. Please?"

"Well how can I say 'no' to those sad eyes of yours? If you are sure I will," he said.

Ginny smiled and curled up next to him. Just as laid her head down he got up. She looked at him curiously and he said,

"I'm going to go get a blanket."

She nodded her head and soon he was back. She took a few minutes to get comfortable. That is until Harry wrapped an arm around her and whispered in her ear to lay still. She did and just as she was beginning to fall asleep, she looked up and saw Harry was already fast asleep. She smiled, leaned up, and lightly kissed his lips.

"I love you. Hope you sleep well," she said.

Ginny snuggled against Harry a little more and felt his arm tighten around her and she smiled into his chest and fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Dinner at the Weasleys' Part I

The next morning after they woke up and Harry had left to go to his flat to shower Ginny decided lay back down on the couch a sleep a little longer. It was after all Sunday and her shop was closed. Just as she closed her eyes a knock on the door awakened her. She got up and opened the door thinking it would be Harry. Instead she opened the door to see Hermione. She was standing there smiling oddly at her.

"Hermione, why are you looking at me like that," she asked.

"Oh…well maybe because Harry just showed up at Ron's a few minutes ago, and he let it slip that you two are a couple," she said.

"He what," she said.

"Yes, Ron and I noticed that he was happy about something, so Ron asked him why he looked so happy. He said 'It's Ginny. I love her.'" Hermione said.

"So is that why you came over," she asked.

"Ginny I want you to know that I'm happy for you two," she replied.

"Oh…at first I wasn't sure," Ginny said.

"Harry needs some happiness in his life. So far his life has been…well not that great," she said.

"Basically his life has been of pain and suffering, and having to take on responsibilities that he shouldn't have had to endure," Ginny said.

Hermione looked at Ginny and saw that she understood all of the pain that Harry had to go through. She smiled at Ginny and said,

"Ginny the other reason I came over was Ron's mum told Ron that dinner will be tonight at 5. She wants everyone there. Are you going to tell her about you and Harry then?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go over to Harry's later and ask him. We probably will, and of course Mum will be ecstatic. The only thing Harry should fear is my brothers," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled and nodded. She knew that Ginny's brothers were slightly overprotective. She already felt sorry for Harry because she knew he would have to face the wrath of all five Weasley brothers, although there were technically six Percy was no longer accounted for. She shook her head and bid Ginny goodbye. As soon as Ginny shut the door she bounded up the stairs and took a quick shower. As she was getting dressed she thought about what Hermione had said. 'Should Harry and I announce our relationship tonight,' she thought. She shook her head and said aloud,

"I'll talk to Harry first."

A little later when she was dressed she apparated to Harry's flat. When she arrived there she immediately turned red. Harry who had heard the pop came walking out of a room. When he saw it was Ginny he grinned slyly at her and said nothing. Ginny on the other hand was turning extremely red because the reason for her blushing was Harry had walked out of the room in only a towel. Ginny looked up at him and said,

"Er…I came to tell you that my parents are having dinner at 5, and they want everyone there. I just have a question for you," she said.

"And what is that," he asked.

"Do you want to tell my parents that we are…er…," she said.

"A couple," Harry finished for her.

"Yes," she said.

"Well…I'll leave it up to since it is your family," he said.

"Yes, but they consider you a part of the family too," she said.

"I know," he said disappearing into the room again.

"Harry, I think we should," Ginny said from the other room.

When Harry re-emerged he was partially dressed and was just pulling a t-shirt over his head. When it occurred to him what Ginny had said he looked up her and said,

"You think we should?"

"Yes, I think so," she replied.

"All right," he said.

"So we'll show up together right," she asked.

"Yes, we'll show up 4:45. That way we won't be late nor early," he said.

She smiled at him and said,

"That sounds good."

He walked over, ruffled her hair, leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. She soon melted into the kiss and turned it into one that she hoped would never end. Sadly it did, and when it did she gave him the sad-eyed puppy look. Like usual it worked and he leaned down to give her another kiss. When they broke apart again Ginny smiled and said,

"I need to go, I want to fix something for dinner."

He leaned down and gave her another kiss. After that one he bid her goodbye and told her that he would see her at 4:45 that night at the Burrow. She smiled and apparated home.


	12. Dinner at the Weasleys' Part II

At 4:45 Ginny apparated to the Burrow for dinner, and nearly walked into Harry when she turned around to go inside. He smiled and asked,

"Are we telling them before or after dinner?"

"Well we will let Mum know before dinner," she said.

Just before 5:00 Harry and Ginny entered the back door. Mrs. Weasley saw them and greeted them. At first she thought nothing of their appearance until she looked down and saw their hands. At that sight she squealed in delight and congratulated the two. She looked at Harry and said,

"I know you'll make my daughter very happy."

"Mum, where's Dad," she asked.

"In the living room," she asked.

Ginny looked at Harry and nodded her head towards the door. Harry looked at her and nodded his head. He left Ginny in the kitchen with her mother and went to go talk to her father, alone. A few minutes later Harry came back out with Arthur right behind him. He went over to Ginny and whispered in her ear,

"He's happy for us, and he approves."

Ginny smiled and leaned back into Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear,

"Let's skip dinner."

She turned around and smiled at him before saying,

"Are you trying to avoid my brothers?"

He sheepishly nodded his head and asked,

"And what if I am?"

"I think we could try to get out of dinner," she said.

Ginny looked at her mum and saw that she was standing there with a funny look in her eye. She looked at her mum and said,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just so happy for you two," she said.

"Yes, we both are," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry looked down at Ginny and mouthed 'ask her.' She nodded her head and said,

"Mum, we were wondering if maybe we could skip dinner."

"Oh sure, I'm sure you two need time for yourselves," she said.

Harry and Ginny turned a twinge of pink when she said that. But it soon faded and they left. On their way out they heard Mr. Weasley murmur,

"They remind me so much of Lily and James."

When Ginny heard that she immediately looked up at Harry. But he either hadn't heard the comment or was unfazed by it. She caught his arm and slid her arm thorough his. He looked down and said,

"I didn't think they would let us miss the dinner."

"Neither did I. Ron is going to have a field day with this," she said.

"Where do you want to go now," he asked.

She looked up at the sky for a moment and noticed how the sun was brightly shining in the evening sky. She smiled and leaned against Harry's arm for a moment and said,

"Let's go back to your flat."

He looked at her and said,

"And I'm guessing that I'm cooking dinner."

"Why thank you for offering," she said.

He just shook his head and kept walking. When they reached a hill overlooking a small field Ginny smiled and said,

"You know we could have apparated back a few miles ago."

"I know, but I wanted to take a walk," Harry replied.

"Ah…I see," she said.

She let go of his arm and he took that as a hint to apparate back to his flat. As soon as he disappeared Ginny apparated not very long after he did. When she reached his flat she heard the banging of pots and pans from the kitchen. She looked around for a moment and saw the couch. She realized that she was a little tired and decided to lie down on the couch and take a nap. As soon as she laid down she fell asleep. Harry walked in to say something to her, but saw that she was asleep. He went back into the kitchen and kept re-playing in his mind Mr. Weasley's comment about him and his parents. He shook his head and softly said,

"We may look like my parents, but I'll be damned if I let history repeat


	13. Dinner is Served

A half hour later Ginny was awakened by Harry giving her a kiss. She awoke and said,

"I could get used to being awakened that way."

He smiled and gave her a hug. She got up and sniffed the aroma that was coming from the kitchen. He just smiled at her and motioned for her to go into the kitchen. When she did get inside the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of shrimp scampi scattered on top of angel hair spaghetti. He walked over and pulled the chair for her to sit down. As soon as she was seated he went over and sat down across from her. Dinner went smoothly when Harry realized that Ginny had mentioned earlier about making something for dinner. He decided to bring it up.

"So Ginny, I thought you were going to make something for dinner," he asked.

"What," she asked.

"The dinner that we should have been at with your family," he said.

"Oh, that, well I got home and changed my mind," she said.

"And I was looking forward to something that you had cooked," he said.

"Well I still can, and you can help me," she said.

"What are we making," he asked getting up.

"How about sugar cookies," she asked.

"Sugar cookies," he asked.

"Yes, Harry, your favorite cookies," she replied.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go," he said.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the kitchen. She laughed and playfully smacked his hand off her arm. She began getting all of the ingredients out and the pans. Harry on the other hand was standing there just watching her trying to figure out what to do. She noticed this and said,

"Harry, you can help me roll out the dough."

"Can't I just crack the eggs," he said.

"Yes, and mix the batter," she replied.

After the batter was mixed and rolled out they began placing small balls of the dough on the pan. As soon as they were put in the oven Harry looked at her and asked,

"How long do I have to wait?"

"They will be fully baked here soon, but then they have to cool," she said.

He shook his head and began to pout. Ginny knew that he was using his secret weapon on her. But then she decided that two could play that game. She turned around and faced him more. He looked at her and saw that she was using the doe eyes on him. She knew that he hated when she did that.

"Ginny, don't give me those eyes," he said.

"It's just that I don't want you to burn yourself," she said.

"I can wait. If I have to," he said.

She smiled and said,

"Good, because you have to."

He shook his head and gave her a quick kiss. They decided to just stay in the kitchen and make apple cider to go with the cookies. Just as the cider was finished the timer went off for the cookies. Ginny couldn't decide whether to let the cookies cool on their own or to cool them herself. She took one look at Harry's anxious face to decide to cool them herself. She took out her wand and immediately they were cooled. Ginny smiled coyly at Harry and said,

"We can decorate them now."

He smiled and went to the cupboard and grabbed the icing. He was back with it opened and the butter knife in hand. Ginny grinned at his eagerness and put a little icing on her finger. He looked at her for a moment trying to figure out what she was doing. He was about to ask her when she put a little on his cheek. He started to wipe it off when she leaned up licked it off. Harry was caught completely off guard by this. He looked down at her and she was looking back at him with a bit of anxiousness in them. He leaned over and took a swipe of icing from the can and swiped a little on her top lip. He leaned down and just before giving her the kiss he said,

"I love you."

He closed the gap between them. When they broke apart Ginny grinned at him and said,

"Mmm, tastes like icing."

Harry began laughing at that comment and was leaning in for another kiss when a knock at the door interrupted the moment. Ginny sighed and Harry went to open the door.

"Hello Harry. We have a question for you," a voice said.

"And what is that," Harry asked.

Ginny walked into the other room and saw Ron and Hermione standing there.

"Why were you not at dinner," Ron asked.

"We asked your mum if we could skip it," Harry replied.

"You missed our announcement," Hermione said.

Ginny and Harry looked back and forth at one another before Hermione held out her left hand. Ginny squealed in delight while Harry congratulated Ron.

"My other question is would you be my best man," Ron asked.

"Sure, if you will be mine," Harry replied.

Silence overcame the flat and Hermione's eyes widened. She took hold of Ginny's hand and started to congratulate her when she saw the hand bore no ring. Ron looked at Harry oddly and said,

"Harry…are you trying to propose to my sister?"

"No, not right now at least," Harry replied.

"Then why did you want me to be your best man," Ron asked.

"I was just asking for future references," he replied.

Harry looked at Ginny for a moment and winked at her. She smiled a small smile and wondered about his comment. Hermione noticed and said,

"Ron, let's go now."

"We just got here," he protested.

"Well, I need to talk to you," she said.

She took his arm and drug him out the door. Ron was protesting the entire way. All they heard before they apparated was,

"Barking mad…"

Harry turned and looked at Ginny. He noticed the distant look in her eyes and said,

"Ginny what's wrong?"

"Well…why did you ask Ron to be your best man," she asked.

"Well…so when my wedding does happen, he will know that he's my best man," he said.

He noticed her nod her head in a way that he knew that she still had questions, but she would not ask them.

"Hey Gin," he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"About the wedding, I plan on you being the bride," he said.

She turned and looked at him. Although he was not on bended knee she knew that it wasn't a proposal. He was just informing her of his intended future plans. She smiled and said,

"I love you, and you better not change those future plans."

Harry smiled and said,

"I don't intend to."


	14. Nightly Conversations

That night as Ginny was climbing into bed she kept thinking about Harry's intended future plans. She couldn't keep her mind off them. She turned out the light hoping to get some sleep. But after laying there for a half hour she gave up. She rolled over and was wondering why she couldn't sleep. Then she realized that she didn't have her "pillow" to sleep on. Just was she was beginning to get up she heard a small pop. She was going to get up to see who it was when she saw a figure standing in her doorway.

"Who is it," she asked cautiously.

"Relax Ginny, it's just me," Harry said.

Ginny instantly relaxed and pulled him into the room. He blinked his eyes trying to get adjusted to the darkness.

"Ginny, where are you," he asked.

"Right here," she said.

"Oh I see you now, well sort of," he said.

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said,

"Thank goodness you're here."

"Why, miss me," he asked.

"Well your chest at least," she replied.

"Are you dating me just for my chest," he asked.

"Yes…no. I'm dating you for you," she said.

"Well that's good to know," he said.

She leaned up to whisper a reply in his ear but instead came in contact with his lips. When they broke apart Ginny leaned up and whispered in his ear,

"Couch…"

"Why not here," he asked.

Ginny looked at him and said,

"Harry, do you realize where we are?"

"Yes, I do," he said.

Ginny turned her shocked eyes on him and said,

"Harry…I…"

"I won't try anything if that is what you are thinking," he said.

"All right then," she said.

She went over and climbed into bed. Harry followed her and climbed in next to her.

"Harry, I figured that you would have been in bed by now," she said.

"Well I was. But I kept tossing and turning, and at first I couldn't figure out why, but then I realized it was because I didn't have you in my arms," he said.

He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and said,

"But now I do."

Ginny moved out of his hold and leaned against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her again and kissed the top of her head. Just as she was beginning to fall asleep he woke her up and said,

"Hey Ginny."

"Yes, Harry," she mumbled.

"I was wondering about something," he said.

"What is it," she asked.

"I was thinking about my future plans," he said.

Ginny woke up at that comment and her heart felt her heartbeat quicken. She nodded her head and said,

"What about your future plans?"

"I was thinking about making them happen a little sooner," he said.

"Harry what are you talking about," she asked.

He sat up and reached down into his pocket. He handed her a box and said,

"Open it."

She did and although it was dark she could feel that it was a ring. She looked up at Harry and said,

"Is this a…?"

"It's a diamond ring Gin. Will you marry me," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny felt tears begin to spill from her eyes and she held onto Harry even tighter than before.

"Er…Ginny, I need an answer before I either hyperventilate or you kill me with your death grip," he said.

"Yes…yes…I'll…" she started before she began to cry and loosened her grip on him.

"I really hope that those are tears of joy," he said.

"Yes, they are," she said.

Harry pulled her closer to him and said,

"Ginny, what do you say we go to sleep now?"

"I think that's a lovely idea," she said.

"Goodnight, Gin," he said.

"Goodnight Harry," she said.

Just as she was beginning to fall asleep Harry woke her up again and said,

"Don't you want to put your ring on?'

Ginny smiled and said,

"Oh my gosh, I had forgotten about it!"

"Gee thanks Ginny," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said and then leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Forgive me," she asked.

"You're forgiven," he said.

She wrapped an arm more tightly around him and fell asleep. Harry took a little longer falling asleep and his last thought was, 'I wonder if my parents would be happy for me.'


	15. The Announcement

As the sun was beginning to stream in through the window Harry began to wake up. At first he had no clue where he was until he looked down and could make out a red blur. He reached over for his glasses and put them on. Ginny stirred when she felt Harry beginning to move. After she was awake she looked up and said,

"Good morning."

"Good morning, how did you sleep," he asked.

"Good, once you got here," she said.

"Ginny, I'm going to go fix breakfast for us," he said.

"Oh, no I can," she said.

She started to move, but Harry rolled over and pinned her down. He smiled at her and said,

"Oh no you're not, I plan to make breakfast for my lovely fiancé, "he said.

"I love the ring," she said.

"Good, because that was custom made for you," he said.

"It was," she asked.

"Yes, all because I wanted it to be unique just like you," he said.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said.

He kissed her cheek and left to go make breakfast. Ginny rolled back over and sighed happily to herself. Just as she was beginning to drift back asleep the smell of coffee brought her out it. She got out of bed, grabbed her robe, and began to walk into the kitchen. As soon as she got into the kitchen she saw that Harry was standing at the stove not aware of her presence in the room. She walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist and gave him a quick hug. He turned around, gave her a hug, and said,

"Breakfast is served."

After breakfast Harry left to go back to his flat, get a shower, then come back to Ginny's. Ginny in the meantime got a shower and kept replaying the night's events in her mind. Every time she did she got a smile on her face. She was completely lost in thought that she didn't notice Harry and returned. When he cleared his throat she jumped a little and let out a little yelp. She turned around and said,

"Harry!"

"Yes," he asked.

"All right, I've been thinking," she started.

"That can't be good," he said.

"Harry! Be good! I want to go the Burrow," she said.

"To tell your parents," he asked.

"Yes, and my brothers," she said.

She fought back the urge to laugh at Harry's paled expression.

"Scared," she asked.

"No…no I'm fine," he said.

"Good let's go now," she said.

He shook his head and silently agreed to go to the Burrow.

*****************************************************************

As soon as they arrived at the Burrow Ginny walked in first. Harry followed right behind her and saw that Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table. Ginny motioned for Harry to come over and take hold of her left hand.

"Hello mum," she said.

"Why hello dear, how are you," she asked.

"Wonderful," she replied.

"And Harry, how are you dear," she asked.

"Just fine," he replied.

Ginny looked around and said,

"Mum, where is Dad?"

"He's upstairs, why," she asked.

"I need to talk to the both of you," she said.

"Arthur! Come down here please, Ginny wants to talk to us," she said.

The sound of footsteps was heard coming down the stairs and soon Arthur appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning Ginny, Harry," he said.

"Good morning Dad," Ginny replied.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"What do you need to talk to us about," Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry shifted a little bit and just smiled. Mr. Weasley noticed his nervousness, but Mrs. Weasley did not. Ginny looked at her mom and said,

"Mum, you're happy for us right?"

"Extremely happy," she replied.

"Well we…," she began, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Oh and Ginny you missed the announcement. I want to tell you before I forget. Ron and Hermione are engaged! They told us last night," she said.

Ginny looked at Harry for a moment and squeezed his hand. He smiled reassuringly at her and said,

"Well Ginny and I have something to tell you."

"Mum, Dad, Harry and I are engaged," Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley erupted with happiness and ran over to give Ginny a hug. She leaned over and pulled Harry into the hug as well. As soon as Harry got free Mr. Weasley came over and shook his hand.

"Harry, you've made my daughter very happy," he said.

"Well, she makes me happy, and her happiness is important to me as well," Harry replied.

Just as the excitement began to die down there were two pops and suddenly Fred and George were there.

"Oy Mum, what are you crying about," Fred asked.

"It's Ginny…she's…engaged," Mrs. Weasley said between sobs.

"What! To who," he asked.

"Why to Harry you dolt," Ginny replied.

The twins rounded on Harry and said,

"Potter….other room now."

Harry could tell from the tone they were using that it wasn't in a joking manner. They were dead serious and he knew it was because it was dealing with Ginny. He followed them into the other room. Just as he sat down he noticed George leave. He looked at Fred for an answer, but didn't get one. Soon George returned and suddenly he heard numerous pops in the room. He gulped when he realized that George had left to go tell the other Weasley brothers to come to the Burrow. Bill was looking at him with a dangerous glint in them.

"I hear that you are marrying are baby sister," Charlie said.

All Harry could do was nod his head. Bill just smirked and said,

"Harry let me ask you one question."

"Yes," he said.

"Do you love her," he asked.

"Yes, I do. I've never been so sure of anything in my life," he said.

"Well then, I guess that answers the most important question," Fred said.

"Yes, but Potter, if you screw up in anyway and you make her cry," Bill

said.

"We will make you cry," Fred finished.

"Aw come on you guys lay off him a little bit," Ron interrupted.

Harry's eyes lit up when he heard Ron's voice. He thought 'Ron will save me!' Ron walked up to Harry and slapped him on the back and said,

"Congratulations! When did you ask her?"

"Last night after you guys left, and before I left," he replied.

Harry knew that it would be wise if he omitted the small fact that he had spent the night at Ginny's. If he let that particular fact slip he feared that his life would be in a very delicate balance. Just as Harry was wondering if it was almost time to go Ginny walked in and said,

"Are you done giving him the third degree?"

"Almost," replied George.

"Well you are now," Ginny replied.

"But Ginny, we're not done," Bill said.

"That's not my problem. I want some time with Harry…now," she said.

And with that she grabbed Harry's arm and took him back into the kitchen. By the time all the brothers, minus Ron, arrived into the kitchen Harry and Ginny had already apparated back to Ginny's flat. As soon as they arrived at Ginny's flat Harry said,

"You know they will come here first."

"I know. That's why I'm just going to grab a couple of things, and then

we're going to your flat," she said

Harry leaned over and said,

"That is a wonderful idea."

"I thought so," she replied.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared to her room. In a few moments she returned and they quickly apparated to Harry's flat. As soon as they arrived at Harry's flat he decided to set up some wards that only Ron, Hermione, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley could apparate through. As soon as Harry did that Ginny wrapped her arms around him and said,

"Finally we're alone."

"Yes, we are," Harry said.

"We should take advantage of this time," she said.

"I agree," he said.

He dipped his head down and their lips met into a kiss that made Ginny's heart race. Her last coherent thought was, 'I'm so lucky to be marrying this man.'

* * *

Okay I know that this was a big update! I got this much re-edited over the past two days and consider this your Christmas present from me. Remember reviews are welcomed and highly encouraged. The next update probably will be after Christmas. =)


	16. Planning

The next day while Ginny was at the Burrow Hermione burst in and said,

"Ginny! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're engaged, and to your childhood crush as well."

"Hermione, what about you," Ginny asked.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Well didn't you like Ron in your younger years," Ginny asked.

"Well yes, but not until 14," she said.

"Well mine wasn't a childhood one," Ginny said.

"Ginny, you've liked Harry since you were 10, and you've loved him since you were 15," she said.

Ginny smiled and knew that Hermione was right. Hermione smiled and pulled out some magazines from behind her back. Ginny looked at them and said,

"I take it you are here to plan your wedding and you want my help."

"Well actually, these magazines have wedding dresses in them," she said.

"Ok, so," Ginny asked.

"Well we could both look at them," Hermione finished.

Ginny nodded her head and had no clue what she had just gotten into. Hours later and many magazines later Ginny stood up and said,

"Hermione, can we please stop looking at these magazines!"

"Just one more please," Hermione pleaded.

Ginny rolled her eyes and just as she was beginning to sit down again Harry apparated into the room.

"Harry, you're here," Ginny said.

"Gee no 'how are you Harry' or 'how was your day'," he said.

Ginny lightly smacked him in the arm and said,

"Well goodbye Hermione we must be going now."

"But I just got here," Harry said.

Ginny shot him a look and he knew that it was in his best interest to keep his mouth shut. She led him out the door and into the backyard. Harry looked at her and said,

"Why did you want out of there?"

"I've been in that room looking at wedding dresses, veils, shoes, gloves, anything that has to do with a wedding I've seen it," she said.

"Well sounds like you've had a productive day," Harry said.

"Yeah…sure, if that's what you call it," she said.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek and said,

"There…does that make your day a little better?"

She looked up at him and smiled. She nodded her head and said,

"So did you do anything today?

"No, not really," he replied.

"Well it still sounds better than my day," she said.

"Let's go back to my flat and just relax," he said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said.

When they arrived at his flat Ginny noticed that was room was only lit by candles that had been strategically placed around the flat. She turned around and looked at Harry curiously.

"I thought I'd make us dinner and have a romantic setting at the same time," he said.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you," she said.

"Well, it's just that," he began, but was cut off by Ginny's lips.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw that the table had two lit candles and two plates on it. Harry walked into the kitchen, wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in her ear,

"Hungry for bowties in parmesan sauce?"

"Yes, very," she said.

"Good, I worked on this while you were gone," he said.

She turned around, gave him a quick kiss, and said,

"You love surprising me, don't you?"

"Yes, because it livens up your day," he said.

"Yes it does. Now lets set down and enjoy this meal before it becomes cold," she said.

They sat down and began to enjoy the meal that Harry and prepared.


	17. After Dinner Chats

After dinner was finished and the dishes had been done Harry looked at Ginny for a moment before asking,

"Would you like to go somewhere and watch the sunset?"

"You are just full of surprises tonight aren't you," she replied.

"You could say that," he said.

He went to his room, grabbed his broom, and off they were. When they reached the small countryside that he was talking about Ginny began looking around. She noticed that it looked familiar, but she didn't know why.

"Harry, why does it seem like I've been here before," she asked.

"Well because you have," he replied before sitting down.

"What do you mean I've been here before," she asked.

"Just look around," he said.

She did and then she noticed the lake. He saw her eyes flicker with recognition and smiled.

"This is where we had our picnic," she said.

Harry nodded his head and said,

"Well I thought that this would be a great place to watch the sun set."

He pointed over her shoulder and said,

"See?"

She turned around and saw that the sun was beginning to set. She sat down in between Harry's legs and leaned against his chest. She smiled as she watched the sun begin to set. He wrapped his arms around her securely and said,

"Do you want to stay here and watch the stars come out one by one?"

"Why not," she said.

As soon the sun had completely set Ginny began to look at the surroundings and then noticed that in the small field near the lake there were many rabbits just hopping around. She elbowed Harry gently and said,

"Look down at that field."

He looked down and saw the rabbits that were running about, and smiled at how she just loved the simplicity of the moment. He hugged her then let go of her. She turned around to look at him to find that he wasn't looking at her. She softly said his name, and he quickly turned his attention back to her.

"What is it Ginny," he asked.

They shifted a little and soon they were both just lying there watching the stars appear. At one point Ginny looked over at Harry and saw that he was just lying there as if contemplating something.

"Harry, what's wrong," she asked.

He opened his eyes and said,

"Nothing, I'm just wondering something."

"What is it," she asked.

"Ginny when do you want our wedding to be," he asked.

"Well, not soon," she said.

"I didn't mean next month," he said.

"I was thinking about maybe a spring wedding," she said.

"Spring…I like that time of the year," he said.

"It's not too cold or hot," she said.

"I think that's a perfect time," he said.

"All right how many people are we going to invite," she asked.

"I have no clue," he said.

"Well we have to invite Lupin," she said.

"True can you think of anyone else," he asked.

"Harry let's worry about this later," she said.

"All right, well it looks as if all of the stars are out," he said.

"You ready to head back to your flat," she asked.

"Yes, do you want to watch a movie," he asked.

"When we get back? Sure," she said.

When they got back to his flat they started a movie and settled on the couch. Halfway into the movie Harry felt a jolt on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that Ginny had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket a little more up on her and leaned over to turn off the lamp. She stirred a little and he returned to his previous position. She nestled a little more closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her. He looked down at her for a moment before removing his glasses, turning off the TV, and going to sleep.


	18. Wintertime

Fall flew by and soon it was winter. Fred and Angelina's wedding had been in the fall and they had bought a house that was only a few miles away from the Burrow. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had decided to have their weddings in the spring and in mid-summer respectively. The Weasleys' were ecstatic for the spring and summer to come. At first Harry and Ginny was aiming for the summer months, but then Harry realized that he didn't want his wedding around the summer due to his birthday as well as Ginny's birthday. On Christmas Eve as the whole family had gathered to beginning celebrating Ginny caught Harry staring at Bill and his family.

"What are you thinking about," she asked.

"I'm just thinking about our own family," he said.

"Family, what do mean," she asked.

"Well I mean in the future, about our children," he said.

Ginny stood there and just looked at him for a moment, smiled, and said,

"Go on about the children part."

"Well I'm hoping for one son and one daughter," he said.

"Only two children, Harry," she said.

"Well I mean if you want more, then it's no problem," he said.

She looked at him and saw that he was meaning that statement in more than one way. She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him on the arm. He wrapped him arm around and said,

"Ginny, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well I already have one of my gifts," she said.

"And what is that," he asked.

"You," she said.

"Anything else," he asked.

"Well snow would be lovely to see on Christmas morning," she said.

"Yes, that would be nice," he said.

He kissed the top of her head and began to watch Bill and Fleur entertaining their children. At one point Bill's daughter, Chloe, ran over to the tree and began to search for her gifts. Bill noticed this and said,

"Now Chloe, have patience, morning will be here before you know it."

"But Dad, can't I open at least one present," she pleaded.

Bill looked at Fleur for help, but she had not noticed Bill's pleading look. She looked at her daughter and nodded her head. Bill shook his head and said,

"I guess one gift wouldn't hurt, but one and only one."

"Yes Dad," she said.

She leaned down and picked up the gift that was from both her parents. She ripped through the paper and soon found a box. She opened the box and found a porcelain doll with long brunette hair with vivid green eyes wearing a velvet evergreen dress. When Ginny saw that detail in the doll she nudged Harry in the arm and pointed at the doll.

"She has your eyes," she said.

"As if I don't hear that enough," Harry said.

"Oh come on Harry, your eyes do catch people's attention," she said.

"Really, anyone in particular," he asked.

"Well they did catch mine, at first," she said.

"At first," he asked.

"And they still too. They are quite captivating," she said.

He gave her a hug and said,

"Ginny, are we just going to stay here for tonight?"

"Yes, I already told Mum that we have the couch," she said.

"Good," he said.

At that moment Ron and Hermione entered the room and noticed the two sitting there. Hermione looked at Ginny and said,

"Comfortable Ginny?"

"Very comfortable," she said.

Ron looked at Harry for a moment before saying,

"Mum sent us in here to tell you all that dinner is ready."

Everyone got up and moved to the kitchen. Dinner was soon eaten and everyone left to either go to the living room or to their rooms. Harry and Ginny decided to go back to the couch and just lounge on it once more.

"Dinner was wonderful," Ginny said.

"I agree with you," Harry replied.

A little while later Ron suggested that they all go to the kitchen and try to make Gingerbread houses. After an hour and 45 minutes they all gave up. Most of their walls had caved in by that point or had fallen completely apart. They decided to take their walls and make them into wafers and eat them with hot chocolate. At the night wore on the spirit of Christmas was made well aware in the Burrow. Soon everyone was going to bed, but just before everyone began to leave Hermione stood up and left to go look out the window. As she was gazing out the window Ron came up and said,

"Hermione look up."

She casted her eyes upwards and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. She smiled at Ron and leaned over to give him a kiss. Everyone in the room noticed the couple and Fred decided to have a little fun with the moment. He walked over near Ron and said,

"Why George is that a spider I see beginning to fall from that mistletoe?"

"Why I do believe so," replied George.

Ron broke the kiss and began to yelp. He ran a few steps away from the mistletoe. Hermione looked up and saw that there was no spider and shot a venomous look towards the twins.

"Looks like you've got a feisty one on your hands, "said George.

"Oh be quiet," said Ron.

A little while later when a few were left in the room Ginny got up and looked out the same window. She was aware of the mistletoe, but she didn't care. She was hoping to see that it was snowing outside, but it was not. She looked up and saw that the moon was out, and it was going to be a perfectly clear night. Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. She leaned back against him and said,

"I wish it would snow."

"It may still, Gin," he said.

"No, it won't. It's a perfectly clear night," she said.

He looked down at her and said,

"Ginny, I do believe we are underneath the mistletoe."

"I'm aware of that Harry," she replied.

"Well you know it is tradition that when two people are underneath one they usually kiss," he said grinning the entire time.

Ginny turned around and looked at him, smiled, wrapped her arms around him and said,

"I know, I just wanted to hear your reasoning."

"Well then where is my kiss," he said.

"Right here," she said.

She leaned up and gave him a kiss. Just as she was beginning to pull away he pulled her back for another one. Mrs. Weasley saw them and leaned over to Mr. Weasley and said,

"Look Arthur, I do believe that they have been destined to be together."

"Molly, I think they look so perfect together because their love for each other is very strong," he said.

Molly nodded her head in agreement and gave him a kiss on the cheek. At that moment Harry and Ginny broke apart and turned their attention back to the window. As Ginny looked up at the sky she saw a lone star shining brighter than any of the others. She was still looking at the star when Harry nuzzled her neck and startled her. She turned around a little and said,

"What is it?"

"Everyone is heading to bed," he said.

"All right then," she replied.

He let her go and she went upstairs to get ready for bed. Harry turned around and watched the dying embers in the fire. He smiled and kept thinking about how perfect that night had been. When Ginny came back downstairs she noticed Harry sitting in the window sill staring blankly at the fireplace. She walked over, waved a hand in front of him, and said,

"Harry, what were you looking at?"

"Nothing at all really. I was just thinking about tonight," he replied.

She nodded her head and went over to the couch. Harry was right behind her and sat down next to her. She curled up next to him and immediately fell asleep. He stared at the embers again before removing his glasses and falling asleep as well. But before he fell asleep he kissed Ginny's temple and said,

"Goodnight & Merry Christmas Gin."


	19. Christmas Day Excitements

The next morning Harry and Ginny awoke to the sounds of Chloe, Renee, and Jason running down the stairs. Bill and Fleur were right behind them along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Bill's three kids immediately ran to the tree to find gifts from Santa there and ready to be played with. Jason was so excited for find a Nimbus 2001 under the tree he began to run out the door with it.

"Not so fast," Bill said.

Jason stopped at the door, looked at his father with his infamous "sad-eyes" and said,

"But Dad, just one loop around the house."

"Absolutely not, it's too cold," he said.

After much debate Bill won and Jason just kept looking at the Nimbus with adoration. Harry smiled and thought 'I can just imagine my son and I having a conversation like that.' Ginny who finally had completely awakened noticed Harry's expression and whispered in his ear,

"Just think in a few years that will be you."

He looked down at her and said,

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"I'm a mind reader," she said.

"Sure you are," he said.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too," she said.

"Merry Christmas Gin," he said.

They got up and Ginny was on her way up to her old room when Harry said her name. She turned around and said,

"What is it Harry?"

"Come here," he said.

She walked over to him, and he took her to the window. Before they reached the window he told her to close her eyes. She did and he walked her the rest of the way to the window.

"Open your eyes Gin," he whispered.

As soon as she did she saw that ground was covered in snow. She threw her arms around Harry and said,

"My wish…it came true!"

He smiled and said,

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I mean just last night the sky was clear and not a cloud in sight," she

said.

"Well, maybe if you made a wish, it came true," he said.

"Harry, did you have something to do with this," she asked.

"No, I didn't, seriously," he said.

Which was true that he had nothing to do with the snow. He looked at her and said,

"It's not an enchantment or anything Gin."

"Well then after we open gifts let's go outside," she said eagerly.

He nodded his head, gave her a brief kiss, and said,

"I'm going to go to my flat for a moment, I'll be back."

"Why do you have to go to your flat, she asked.

He looked at her for a moment, grinned sheepishly, and said,

"Well…I sort of forgot your gift there."

"What! Well why are you still here! Go get it," she said pushing him towards the door.

"Ay ay Captain," he said.

He saluted her and then apparated to his flat. As soon as he got to his flat he ran for his room, opened the closet and pulled out Ginny's gift. He smiled to himself and then apparated back to the Burrow. As soon as he was back Ginny came running down the stairs, grabbed the gift, and took off again. He shook his head and ran after her. As soon as he caught her he began to tickle her incessantly.

"Harry…Harry…just…stop," Ginny said between laughs.

"Not until you give me your gift," he said.

"Why…do…I…have…to…do…that," she huffed out.

"Because you will open your gifts at the same time as everyone else," hesaid.

He quit tickling her long enough for her to hand the gift back to him.

"That's a good girl," he said.

He leaned to give her a kiss, but ended up getting smacked in the head.

"What was that for," he asked.

"For making it seem like I was a child," she said.

"What," he asked.

"'That's a good girl' comment made me sound like I was five," she said.

"Sorry Ginny," he said.

She looked over at him and saw his downcast eyes and suppressed a smile. She tapped his shoulder and said,

"Harry, I was kidding."

"I couldn't tell," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm not sure if I can get over this," he said.

She rolled her eyes, leaned over, and gave him a kiss.

"Is that better," she asked.

"I think I just got over it," he said.

She laughed and ruffled his hair. He grinned, stood up, and offered her his hand. He pulled her up and then noticed Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Merry Christmas Harry, Ginny," she said.

She smiled at the couple and said,

"We're going to open gifts here in a few minutes."

"All right Mum," Ginny replied.

A few moments later when the entire Weasley family was present Mr. Weasley decided to take that moment to say,

"Everyone, every year I always sit here watch you all open your gifts, and wait until they are all open before I open mine. This year I would like to say a little something. For the longest time all of my children were always aglow at Christmas time, but now it's their children who are all aglow at Christmas time. And I know that next year at Christmas time my darling Ginny will no longer be my little girl, but a woman who will happily married. I realize that she hasn't been a little girl for a while now, but in a father's eyes she has been. This holiday season has been wonderful, and I now extend my warmest wishes to Hermione and Harry. Welcome to our family.

"Mr. Weasley I feel completely honored to be considered part of your family," said Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley and everyone as you all know I've never actually had a real family. I've always considered you my family and summers would be wonderful here and I would actually believe that I was your son at times. But a lot of times reality reminded me otherwise. But with all do respect Mr. Weasley I do believe one of your statements was false. I believe you welcomed me into your family years ago," Harry said.

"That I am afraid you're correct Harry. After you risked your life to save our little girl, and did we all welcomed you into our family. Molly always did consider you one of her sons. That's why often times she would be so protective of you," Mr. Weasley said.

"And I'm grateful for that," said Harry.

Ginny wiped a tear that was sliding down her cheek and leaned up against Harry. He looked down and said,

"Ginny, go ahead and open your gift."

He handed her the gift back and she opened it. Inside she found a beautiful earring and necklace set. She looked up at Harry and said,

"They're beautiful."

"They were my mum's" he said.

She looked at him again and saw the love in his eyes. Her breath hitched a little when she knew that expression in his eyes was all because of her. She smiled slightly and leaned over, wrapped her arms around him, and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you. I love them…and you. I will forever."

He looked at her for a moment and then gave her kiss. When they broke apart they heard a small sniff. They looked in the direction the sniff came from and saw Mrs. Weasley wiping a tear from her eye. Ginny smiled and said,

"All right everyone let's open our gifts."

All the kids in the room went ecstatic and paper soon began flying through the room. Harry leaned down and whispered in Ginny's ear,

"Merry Christmas,"

She smiled and handed him a box. He looked at her for a moment and then tore into it. When he lifted the lid he found a photo frame among tissue paper. He turned the frame over and saw that is was a double frame. In the top frame it was a picture of his mum and dad, and in the second frame was a picture of himself and Ginny. He looked up and saw her expression was one of anxiousness.

"Don't be worried Ginny. I love it," he said.

"I made that for you because you know how everyone says we're like your parents," she said.

"Ginny I love it," he said again.

She let out a sigh and said,

"Good."

He leaned down and gave her another kiss. Just as they broke apart Chloe's voice rang out and caught their attention.

"Thank you Aunt Ginny!"

"You're quite welcome," she said.

Harry smiled at the sight before him and thought, 'I love this family.'


	20. Snowfights and Cocoa

After all the gifts were open and breakfast and had been eaten all the kids ran and got their sleds, coats, mittens, and any other winter gear they had. As soon as all the kids were out in the front yard building snowmen and having snowball fights Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all went outback. Ginny took a handful of snow into her hands and just tossed it in the air. Hermione looked at Harry and saw that he was standing there smiling at her reaction to the snow. Ron on the other hand was already bored decided to take a handful of snow and throw it at Harry. As soon as it hit Harry's back he rounded on Ron and said,

"So I take it you want to have a snowball fight?"

"That's right. We'll have teams," he said.

"Fine then, Hermione and you can be a team," he said.

"I take it that you and Ginny will be the other team," he replied.

"Yes," Harry said.

"All right then," he said.

Ron took Hermione and led her off to one side of the yard. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and said,

"Let's go."

"Where are we going," she asked.

"To this side of the yard," he replied.

She looked around and saw Ron dragging Hermione off to the other side of the yard. It then dawned on her that a snowball fight was about to begin. They got behind a tree and Ginny said,

"Get ready Ron's quick and has pretty good aim."

"Well…that may be true, but you are quick too," he replied.

Soon the first snowball was thrown and it hit Ron right in the face. He grabbed a fist full of snow and launched it in their direction. It hit Ginny right on the cheek.

"Ron! You're so going to pay for that," she yelled.

She took some snow and made it into a perfectly round snowball. She threw it and it hit him right in the face. Hermione in the spur of the fight picked up some snow and threw it right at Ginny. But her aim was off and it hit Harry in the arm instead. A little while later when everyone was completely cold from the fight they decided to go inside. As soon as Hermione and Ron went inside Ginny looked at Harry and said,

"Do you want to go inside?"

"Yes, here in a few minutes," he said.

He looked at Ginny and saw that her cheeks were rosy from the fight and her hair was mussed up. He smiled and said,

"Let's go inside. I'm getting cold."

"All right. What were you staring at," she asked.

"You," he replied.

"Why if I may ask," she said.

"Well you look beautiful right now," he said.

"Am I not every day," she asked.

"Well no, I mean that your cheeks are rosy and your hair is mussed up a little," he said.

"So it's due to the winter weather," she said.

"I guess…I don't know. Ginny you know I'm not good with expressing compliments well," he said.

"I know, but I just love to see you get flustered," she said.

"Gee thanks," he said.

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said,

"Forgive me?"

"Perhaps," he replied.

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss and said,

"Did that just seal the deal?"

He nodded his head and they went inside. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate.

"We made you two cups," Hermione said.

"Thanks," said Ginny.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione," Harry said.

"So Ginny, any idea of the exact date for your wedding," Hermione asked.

"No, we really haven't talked about it," she replied.

"Well we've set a date now," Ron said.

"Oh really," Ginny asked.

"Yes, we've decided on June 21st," Hermione said.

"Oh I can't wait," said Ginny.

Harry and Ron looked at each other as Hermione and Ginny began to talk about their wedding ideas. Ron looked at Harry and mouthed,

"Other room."

He nodded and got up to leave. As soon as they were out of the kitchen Ron said,

"Ugh she's been dying to talk to someone about that stuff."

"Ginny hasn't really. She's just planned a few things in her free time," he said.

"Lucky for you," Ron said.

They sat there for a while drinking their hot chocolate and talked about various subjects ranging from Quidditch to their pranks they used to pull in school. When they were in a deep conversation about how they used to loathe Divination Ginny walked in the room and said,

"Harry, are you ready to go?"

"Where," he asked.

"My flat," she said.

"All right, I'll talk to you later Ron," he said.

As they walked out the door he looked at Ginny and said,

"Why are we going out the door? We can apparate."

"Well because I want to walk through the snow a little," she said.

"All right, but only a little ways. I'm getting cold," he said.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and said,

"Are you any warmer now?'

"A little," he replied.

After they walked a little they apparated to Ginny's flat. When they arrived he looked at her and said,

"So for lunch what are we doing?"

"Well I thought I'd make us sandwiches," she said.

"Sandwiches on Christmas," he asked in disbelief.

"Well later I'll be making a proper Christmas dinner," she said.

"Oh well then, sandwiches it is," he said.

"Good, now let's go make them," she said.

"I take it lunch is self-serve," he asked.

"You got that right," she said.


	21. Christmas Dinner and Fireside Nights

Ginny spent most of the afternoon fixing dinner for her and Harry. Harry on the other hand had left to go back to his flat for a bit. A few hours later when dinner was nearly ready Harry returned and decided that while he was away he would attempt to make something to contribute to the dinner. He made a simple casserole and had just placed it on the table when Ginny walked into the dining room.

"Harry, you're back, I didn't hear you come back," she said.

"Apparated," he said.

"Yes, but normally you pop," she said.

"Another thing from Auror training…silent apparation," he said.

"Oh sure, find another way to sneak up on me," she said.

"Yeah, look outside Ginny," he said.

She looked out the window and saw that snow was falling and she smiled at Harry. She went back into the kitchen and came back with some of the dinner. Harry followed her into the kitchen the next time she went into the kitchen to help her carry out the rest of the meal. Ginny sat down and Harry just looked at her. She felt him staring at her and said,

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying the moment," he replied.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"It's nothing really," he said.

"No what is it," she asked.

"I just mean that this is a moment that's quiet and I'm not sure what else," he said.

Ginny looked at him for a moment and said,

"Perhaps it is because you finally have a Christmas you can share with someone."

He looked at her and nodded his head.

"Yes you're right," he said.

She looked at him and said,

"Aren't you going to eat dinner?"

"Oh yes, sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts," he said.

He sat down and began to eat his dinner. At one point during dinner he noticed Ginny looking at her ring and smiling lovingly at it.

"Like it," he asked.

Ginny's head snapped up and she smiled before she nodded her head. He looked down at the floor for a moment and thought, 'How did I ever end up being so lucky?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After dinner and the dishes had been cleaned and put away they went into the living room and watched the snow fall. At one point Ginny laid down on his lap and began talking to him about the day he came into the shop. As they laughed about their first date and how Harry thought he had screwed up by asking if she had a boyfriend, Ginny noticed an odd expression beginning to play into Harry's eyes.

"Harry what's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Harry, I can see it in your eyes, something is wrong," she said.

"No it's not that there's something wrong," he said.

"Then what is it," she asked.

"Well since you mentioned the moment of me asking you if you had a boyfriend it made me remember one emotion from that day," he said.

"What was that," she asked.

"Fear," he replied.

"Fear of what," she asked.

"I feared that you were seeing someone and that I had lost you," he said.

"Lost me, what do you mean," she asked.

"Well you see Ginny, after the day in shop I realized that I still loved you," he said.

"Oh," she said,

"Again," Harry finished.

"Again? What do you mean again," she asked.

"Well…you know that after we broke up in my 6th year it was all due to Voldemort, and after I defeated him, we kind of just drifted back into friendship and then I became an Auror and we sort lost touch. In that time period I figured that you may have moved on and gave up on me," he said.

"Harry, I'd never give up on you. I have patience. Think about it, I still hadn't given up hope on you in my 5th year and I never have," she said.

"I'm happy about that," he said smiling down at her.

She smiled back and lightly traced his jaw line. He stopped her midway and pulled her upwards toward him. She leaned up against him and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. He kissed her temple and said,

"Ginny look up for a moment."

"What is it," she asked.

He smiled at her and gave her brief kiss. She smiled at him and pulled him back for another one. As the evening wore on they talked about the wedding and soon it was time for bed. Just as Harry was standing up to apparate back he heard Ginny say his name softly.

"What is it," he asked.

"Stay here again," she said.

"All right, I won't argue with you," he said.

"So which room," she asked.

"Well we could just go to your room and sleep in the nice comfy bed.

Besides the couch always makes me sleep with my neck crooked," he said.

"All right," she said.

Just as she stood up Harry apparated back to his flat leaving a surprised Ginny behind. Just as Ginny was beginning to think he had changed his mind, and began to leave to go to bed he returned.

"Where did you go," she asked.

"Back to my flat to change," he said.

It was then she noticed that he was wearing flannel pants and a plain t-shirt. She smiled at the sight and said,

"I could get used to this."

"You're going to have to remember," he said.

She smiled and said,

"Race you."

"All right go," he said.

Soon they were both in a dead run for the bedroom. Ginny got there first and dove in. Harry stopped before he fell into the bed, and asked,

"Sleeping in our day clothes Gin?"

In her rush to her room she had forgotten she was wearing her jeans and sweater still. She smiled sheepishly and left the room to change. When she came back she found Harry already in bed. When she climbed in he reached over and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled herself closer to him as well. Just as she was drifting off to sleep she felt him kiss her temple, and heard him whisper,

"Goodnight Gin."

She smiled and sighed contentedly when she felt him wrap an arm around her. She soon fell asleep to the sound of Harry's heart beating.


	22. Spring

Winter soon faded into spring. In early April Ginny awoke to the sounds of pots and pans clashing. She flew out of bed and ran into the kitchen. Her heartbeat immediately returned to normal when she saw it was Harry.

"Good morning," he said.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Fixing breakfast for us," he said.

"Ready for a certain date in 5 weeks," she asked.

"Yes, very ready," he replied.

She smiled and said,

"After this do you want go somewhere?"

"No, not unless you want to go somewhere," he replied.

"How about we go to Diagon Alley and just window shop," she said.

Harry partly smiled and said,

"Window shopping? Well Ginny that sounds great, but I'm not exactly Hermione."

"What do you mean by that," she asked.

"Well I'm a guy and window shopping tends to bore us," he said.

"Well let's see would you rather go flying," she asked.

"If you will come with me, then yes," he replied.

"I will. Do you want to go tonight," she asked.

"Sure, so we're going at sunset, before sunset, twilight, or when it's pitch black out," he asked.

"How about at twilight," she said.

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

"All right then, twilight it is. What are you going to do after this," she asked.

"I think Ron wanted me to go with him to look at tuxedos," he said.

"Have you already got yours," she asked.

"About two months ago," he said.

"Good, I finally found my dress," she said.

"Good, well I'm going to finish your breakfast here and then leave," he said.

"All right, well hurry up, I'm hungry," she said.

He shook his head and said,

"Patience, Ginny."

"I have none," she said.

As soon as he finished fixing her breakfast, he gave her a quick kiss and left. She sighed and finished eating her breakfast. She showered and then went to the shop. The day at the shop was overall pretty boring. As soon as it was closing time Ginny apparated home, freshened up, and had just finished getting changed when she heard Harry's voice from the doorway.

"Nice outfit," he said.

Ginny turned around and saw him standing there just leaning against the doorway. He looked at her and noticed her expression.

"Ginny what is," he asked.

"It's just you standing there just made me stop and think," she said.

"What about," asked.

"About how I can't wait to be married to you," she said.

He smiled at her and said,

"I can't wait either. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go," she said.

Soon they arrived at their destination. Ginny looked around and said,

"We've never been here before have we?"

"No, I found it a few weeks ago," he said.

"I love the view from here," she said.

They were atop a hill, but instead of seeing a pond when you looked down all you saw was a forest. Ginny turned around to say something to Harry when she realized that he wasn't there.

"Harry, where are you at," she asked.

"I'm up here," he said from somewhere above her. She looked up thinking she would see Harry on his broom. But instead she saw a tree, and no Harry.

"Harry, where are you," she asked again.

I'm up here in the tree," he replied.

Ginny climbed up the tree and found him sitting in a hollow of the branches.

"Harry what are you doing up here," she asked.

"I'm just trying to get a better view of the stars," he said.

"You can on a broom, too," she said.

"Yes, I know, but I don't want to be moving at the same time," he said.

She climbed up a little ways more before she realized that there was no room for her.

"Harry, there's no room for me," she said.

Harry realized this and climbed down the tree and said,

"We'll watch the stars from down here!"

"All right, I'll be down in a moment," she said.

When she came down out of the tree she saw Harry sitting near the tree just leaning against it. He heard her walking towards him and then motioned for her sit in between his legs. She settled down and leaned up against him. It startled her when she felt him sit up a little straighter. She was going to get up, but stopped when she felt him rest his head on her shoulder.

"Comfortable," she asked.

"Yes, very comfortable," he replied.

They sat like that for awhile just enjoying the silence and each other's presence. An hour later when they were on their way back Ginny said,

"Harry, we need to do this more often."

"I agree. It was relaxing, and after my hectic day with Ron it was

needed," he said.

"So Ron kept you busy today," Ginny asked.

He nodded his head and kissed her cheek. Ginny blushed slightly and Harry took note of this.

"Ginny, you're blushing," he said.

"Yes, I know," she said.

"We're engaged and yet you're still blushing around me," he said.

"Well you do this to me, I'm sorry," she said.

"You don't need to sorry. I find it endearing," he said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. Soon they were back at his flat. She looked at him and said,

"I take that we're going to be here tonight."

"Yes and here is a hint, not on the couch," he said.

"All right just one problem," she said.

"What is that," he asked.

"I have nothing to sleep in," she said.

"That's no problem, I won't mind," he said.

"Harry," she said.

"I'm kidding Ginny, you can wear something of mine," he said.

He walked into his bedroom and pulled out a shirt and boxers. He tossed them at Ginny and said,

"There, change into those."

As soon as she did she began to walk back to his bedroom. On her way there she was picked up and whisked off to the bedroom.

"Practicing Harry," she asked.

"I wasn't doing this for practice. I just wanted to pick you up," he said.

"I'm not complaining," she said.

He threw her into the bed and climbed in. He turned off the lamp and said,

"Goodnight, Ginny."

He was partly asleep when he was awoken by Ginny.

"What is it Gin," he asked.

"I want a goodnight kiss," she said.

He leaned down and gave her kiss. When they broke apart he asked,

"Was that good enough?"

"Yes, it was," she replied before giving him another in return.

He smiled and said,

"The wedding is in five weeks you say?"

"Yes," she said.

"Good, I can't wait," he replied.

She laughed and said,

"Why?"

He looked at her and said,

"Ginny, I can't wait because I love you."

"Well I can't wait either," she said.

"Well what is your reasoning," he asked.

"I can't wait to be married to you and call you my husband," she said.

He gave her a quick hug and said,

"Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight," she answered sleepily.

* * *

There is the update I promised you! The next two chapters includes the wedding.


	23. The Wedding Part I

The five weeks flew by and before Harry and Ginny knew it the day of their wedding had arrived. Ginny woke up that morning and ran to her window. The morning was looking good and the sun was out. Just as Ginny was about to walk out the door Hermione came bursting in. They collided and landed on the floor.

"Hermione are you all right," Ginny asked.

"Yes I'm fine. What about you," she asked.

"Wonderful…just wonderful," she said.

"Ginny, are you ready for today," Hermione asked.

Ginny's eyes sparkled at that question and said,

"Yes, I've been ready ever since he proposed to me."

"I can't wait for this afternoon," Hermione said.

"Just think your wedding is just in just month," Ginny said.

"Oh…my…it is," she said in disbelief.

Ginny laughed at Hermione's expression and got up. She said,

"Come on, we need to start getting ready. Have you showered yet?"

"Yes, so go ahead," Hermione replied.

Ginny ran to the bathroom, got a quick shower, threw on a t-shirt and jean, and then headed downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she found her mum sitting at the table just staring blankly at the wall.

"Mum, what are you looking at," she asked.

"I'm not looking at anything," she replied.

"Oh, okay, is something wrong," she asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked away from the wall and that is when Ginny noticed that she had been crying. She went over and sat down next to her mother.

"Mum, why are you crying," she asked.

"These are tears of joy Ginny, don't fret," she said.

Ginny smiled and gave her mother a hug. She looked at her and said,

"Mum, tell me then why are you crying?"

"Well Ginny dear, it's your wedding day. I just can't believe it," she said.

"What can't you believe," Ginny asked.

"That you are getting married, but then another part of me can," she said.

"Mum, does part of you still want me to be a little girl running around and being carefree," she asked.

"Ginny, you still are carefree, and I'm glad you're getting married. I still remember that dream you had a few nights after Ron had left for his first year," she said.

"What dream was that," she asked.

"The dream was about your wedding day," she said.

"All right, do you remember it that well," she asked.

"Yes, it started out in the church where you are going to be married in today. Your father was walking you down the aisle and you were smiling at the person ahead of you," she said.

"Mum, how do you know all of this," she asked.

"You told me. After you had the dream you ran in and said, '

Mum, I just dreamed about my wedding!'," she said.

"Oh, well do you remember who I told you the groom was," she asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at Ginny and smiled a faint smile.

"Ginny the groom was Harry," she said.

Ginny blushed and said,

"So my infatuation began at an early age?"

"Yes, but it grew into something more after your 1st year," she said.

Ginny nodded her head and said,

"It grew into respect and admiration all because he saved me from the Chamber."

"I noticed that," her mother said.

"And when I formed a friendship with him I was glad, and then during my fifth year my wish came partly true when we dated," she said.

"You were so ecstatic," said.

"And then during my 6th year I was…okay, I guess. I mean I understood why Harry broke up with because he was trying to protect me, but it still hurt," she said.

"Ginny, now don't get all depressed over it. It is your wedding day after all," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny nodded her head gave her mum another hug, and left to go start working on her hair. Partway up the stairs she heard her mum talking to her father about what she had just told her. She smiled to herself and thought, 'I can't wait for this afternoon.'


	24. The Wedding Part II

The entire morning at the Burrow was quite hectic. It seemed that no matter where you stood you were in the way. When the Bill arrived he managed to get the family and everyone under control. At noon everyone apparated to the church and as soon as everyone was there Ginny arrived last. She was still dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. The only way you could tell she was the bride was her hair was styled in a way that a small portion of her hair was tied back and the small curls was accenting the ends.

"Ginny, let's get you up to your room and get you in your dress," her mother said.

"All right, Mum is Harry here yet," she asked.

"Yes, but you can't see him," her mother said.

"I know Mum, I know, stupid superstitions," Ginny said walking off mumbling.

"Ginny," her mother said warningly.

"Don't worry I'm going to my room and I won't leave until at least 5 minutes before the wedding is due to start," she said.

Her mother nodded her head approvingly and left to go find Ron. Ginny shook her head and left to go get ready. When she got to her room she found Hermione sitting on chair looking at Ginny with misty eyes.

"Ginny, in just one hour you will be walking down the aisle," she said.

"I know, and I still can't believe it," she said.

Hermione smiled and said,

"Let's get you ready."

Just as Hermione finished zipping up the dress Ginny turned around and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked at it once more before she turned around and said,

"I wonder how Harry is doing."

****************************************************************************************************

Harry on the other hand was on the other side of the church getting ready. He was already fidgeting with his tie and pacing. Ron rolled his eyes and Lupin was trying not to laugh. Harry noticed that and said,

"Just what is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're reminding me of James," he replied.

"In what way," he asked suddenly curious.

"The way you are pacing and the way you are," he trailed off.

Harry had just looked in the mirror and desperately tried to tame his hair.

"And the way you are trying to flatten your hair," he finished.

Ron smiled and said,

"Listen Harry, there's no reason for you to be nervous. You are about to become Ginny's husband. I think you two will be very happy. Actually let me restate that. I know you two will be very happy."

"Yes, Harry I agree with Ron here. Your love for Ginny is quite strong, and it's quite like Lily's and James's," said Lupin.

"Well I'll tell you this, there are parts of history I will not let be repeated. Even though Voldemort is gone, I still am quite protective of the people that I love," he said.

"Ginny will love to hear that," Ron said.

"How much longer," Harry asked.

"Getting impatient are we," asked Lupin.

"You could say that," he replied.

"Well a little over 45 minutes," he replied.

Harry sighed and sat down. Ron laughed and said,

"I'm going to pray that I'm not going to be this way on my wedding day."

"Trust me, you will," Harry replied.

"Oh no, I doubt it. I'm a Weasley and we don't get nervous," he said.

"Sure you don't," Harry said disbelievingly.

He fell back in the chair and sighed. He was growing more impatient by the minute.

****************************************************************************

At 1:00 the wedding began. Ginny was so happy. Harry was still quite nervous and was near the point of collapsing. That is until he saw Ginny walk through the doors and then everything around him became unimportant, and all that mattered to him was the beautiful redhead walking down the aisle. When they reach end of the aisle Ginny felt her father's arm tighten a bit before he let go. He took her hand, gave it a squeeze, and placed it in Harry's. She took a step forward and faced the preacher. She smiled at Harry through her veil and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. After the preacher had announced their names he looked up and said,

"Who gives this woman away?"

"Her mother and I do," she heard her father say.

Ginny ignored the sound of her mother's weeping while they began the ceremony. When it came time for the vows Ginny and Harry had decided to write their own. Once the vows were said and rings were given the preacher said,

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ron whooped and Hermione began to cry some more when Harry lifted Ginny's veil. Just before he kissed her he said,

"We did it."

He kissed her and she smiled. He took her hand and they walked down the aisle and went directly out the doors.


	25. The Reception

Once the wedding was over everyone went to the reception hall that was part of the church. Harry and Ginny waited a little bit in another hallway waiting for everyone to get into the hall. During the wait Harry caught Ginny staring at him.

"What is it," he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy that I'm finally married to you," she said.

"I am too. I was rather impatient before the wedding," he said.

"Really, now Mr. Potter, honestly, I'm going to have to teach the art of patience," she said.

He looked at her oddly before leaning down to give her a brief kiss. Ginny leaned against the door and said,

"I think we should go in now."

"I agree, but before we go in just one more kiss," he asked.

She looked at him for a moment before leaning up to give him a kiss. When she pulled away he took her hand and they went through the door. When they got inside the entire crowd shifted their attention on the newlyweds. Ginny leaned against Harry's arm and said,

"I didn't realize that so many people would be here."

"They were at the wedding," he said.

"I didn't notice them," she said.

He smiled lovingly at her and kissed her cheek. Ginny scanned the crowd for her parents. She found them towards the front of the room near the table where they would be sitting at in a few moments. As they walked by her parents she mouthed to them 'I love you,' and then turned away. She didn't notice the tear that had slipped down her father's cheek. They reached the table and took their seats. At that time the twins stood up and said in unison,

"We, Fred and George, propose a toast to our lovely little sister and her new husband, also known as one of our friends, Mr. Harry Potter."

"Here, here," Bill chimed in.

"A toast to Harry and Ginny Potter," Charlie said.

"Oy, let us finish our toast," said the twins.

"Fine them," replied Bill and Charlie.

"All right then! Anyway, onto the lovely couple that are in front of us! When little Gin-Gins was born we were so excited to have a girl in the family. At age 6 we got the bright idea to pull a minor prank on her. That was a bad idea. We quickly learned that Ginny can have quite a temper. We never did pull another prank on her again after that. As the years went on she became more independent and even got some of our mischievous traits. Soon little Ginny was 10 and she came to Platform 9 ¾ to Ron off. That was when she got her first glimpse of Harry. After that year during most of the summer all she could talk about was Harry. Then it was her turn to go to Hogwarts. That year she would probably like us to skip. We would but we would be skipping a crucial part of their relationship. After Ginny was taken to the Chamber and then rescued by Harry she looked at Harry in a different light. She saw him as a person who risked his life for her. She felt that she owed him. The years went on by and then it was Harry's fifth year, her fourth. That is the year Harry would probably love for us to skip. But alas, we can't. The month before summer break would begin we went to the Department of Mysteries and there Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, went through the veil. Harry was devastated by this and for a time blamed himself. During that summer he was a bit depressed until Ginny talked to him and he snapped out it. Harry's 6th year was not any better. But there was one good thing about his 6th year that made him and Ginny very happy for a while. They began to date, but at the end of Harry's 6th year during Dumbledore's funeral he decided to break off the relationship, but it was all for Ginny's safety. They remained close friends and then for three years Harry was sent to various places and Ginny didn't see him for quite a while. But then last summer he came back into her life and now…here is the result. Thank you," said the twins.

Everyone applauded and the music began. Harry looked at Ginny and he saw her wiping the tears from her eyes. He leaned over and brushed one away and said,

"Don't cry. I loved the speech."

"Oh I know I shouldn't be crying, it's just that I'm so happy," she said.

"Well shall we go thank them," he asked.

She nodded her head and they left to go find the twins. On their way to the dance floor Harry scanned the crowed for Remus. He found him standing right next to the twins. He led Ginny over in that direction. When she saw the twins she threw her arms around the both of them and said,

"Thank you, I loved…we loved your speech. Even though some of the memories were rather bothersome to hear again we survived."

"Fred, George, I just have one question," asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Fred.

"I didn't know Ginny's nickname was Gin-Gin," said.

"Ah yes along with Ginners," George said.

"You two be quiet," she said.

"Aw, perk up Gin-Gin it's your wedding day," Fred said.

"You are pushing it," she said.

They threw their hands up in a surrendering way and slowly backed up.

"Those two would make the marauders proud," Lupin said.

"Yes, they would," Harry said.

"Who are the marauders," Ginny asked.

"I'll tell you about them later," Harry said.

"Well are they people," she asked.

"Yes, I would know since I was one of the four marauders," Lupin said.

"There were four," she said.

"Yes, but I always say three anymore," said Harry.

"I agree Harry. The other two were none other than James and Sirius," said Lupin.

"The fourth was Pettigrew," Harry said with his jaw set.

Ginny saw that and knew that he was beginning to become mad and she wasn't about to let him get mad on such a happy occasion. She leaned up and gave him a kiss. He looked down at her for a moment and said,

"Thank you."

"For what," she asked.

"For knowing me so well and making me happy," he said.

"Well then, you're welcome," she said.

He kissed her again and said,

"Shall we dance?"

She nodded her head and the rest of the evening flew by with dancing, reminiscing, and laughter.


	26. Reception Activities

After the reception when many of guests were still milling about Ginny stood up and said,

"Everyone! Well the single girls really, do you want me to throw the bouquet now?"

"Yes," came replies from different directions.

"All right, one…two…three," she said.

On the 3rd count Ginny let the bouquet go. She turned around to see who caught it. It surprised her that Charlie's eldest daughter, Julia, had caught it. She looked at Charlie who was just shaking his head. She laughed out loud and saw that Harry was as well.

"You know what this means Charlie," she said teasingly.

"Yes, Ginny, I know," he said.

"What does it mean Dad," Julie inquired.

"I'll…er…tell you later," he replied.

She nodded her head and then turned back around beaming at Ginny. She held the bouquet up like a trophy and said,

"Thank you Ginny!"

Ginny nodded her head and was turning to Harry when her father walked up and said,

"May I have one last dance with my daughter?"

"Of course," she said.

She looked at Harry who nodded his head and smiled at Mr. Weasley.

"He'll make you happy," he said.

"He already does," she replied.

A slower song began, _My Little Girl_, and it was befitting for the moment. Ginny felt the tears beginning to fall and she hugged her father a little tighter. He noticed and said,

'Ginny, I knew that this day would come and now that it has I still cannot believe it."

"But Dad, you're going to have to," she said.

"I know, but you're my only daughter, my only little girl," he said.

"Yes, but Dad, I'll always be your little girl," she said.

Mr. Weasley let a tear escape and Ginny looked at him and said,

"Daddy, don't cry."

"I know Ginny," he said.

The song ended and everyone clapped. Ginny left her father and went back over to Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and said,

"One last dance and then we go?"

"Yes," she said.

Harry nodded to Ron and he let the last song begin.

"All right, this will be the last dance and this song was chosen by Harry for the lovely couple to dance to," Ron said.

Ginny looked at Harry with curiosity. He said,

"Just wait and you will find out."

The opening bars of, _Save the Best for Last,_ made Ginny's eyes widen with surprise.

"Nice choice for the last song," she whispered to him as he pulled her closer.

"It is isn't it," he said.

Ginny smiled and pulled Harry closer and whispered in his ear,

"We did it…finally."

"Yes, we did _**Mrs. Potter**_."

Ginny hugged him even closer when he said that and gave him a brief kiss. Once the song ended they smiled and turned to thank everyone for attending their wedding. As soon as they got out the doors Harry looked at Ginny with an odd glint in his eye.

"Are you ready to leave for our honeymoon," he asked.

"Yes, where are we apparating to," she asked.

"You'll find out," he said.

"But if I don't know where we're apparating to then how will I get there,"

she asked.

"Hermione taught me how to apparate with two people," he said.

He wrapped his arms around her and muttered an incantation. When they arrived they were in a lobby of a resort. Ginny looked out the window and saw the ocean.

"Where are we," she asked.

Harry looked at her and said,

"We are at a resort that is along the Mediterranean Sea."

Ginny's eyes widened and she gave him another hug.

"Let's go check in," he said.


	27. A Luxurious Getaway

Once checked in they took the elevator and found their room. When Ginny opened the door the sight that met her took her breath away. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Harry and said,

"This is perfect!"

The sight that had met her was a view of the coast and the ocean with the moon's reflection illuminating the ocean. He kissed her and said,

"Well I wanted this to be special."

She smiled at him and noticed that glint was still in his eye. She then realized what he was staring at. She smiled a mysterious smile and whispered in his ear,

"Just wait, I'll be back in a moment."

She felt him twitch and smiled happy to know that she could do that to him. She left and was back soon. Harry on the other hand was already taking off his jacket and shoes when she returned. He heard her and looked up. She was looking at him oddly and then he understood. He walked over and took her in his arms. She smiled as he pulled her near and whispered something in her ear. She smiled slightly, leaned back a little and turned off the light.

*****************************************************************************

A week later when Harry and Ginny did return back to Harry's flat they found that Ron and Hermione were there moving some of Ginny's stuff in.

"What are you guys doing," Ginny asked.

They both turned around so fast Ginny swore they had given each other whiplash. She smiled and Ron said,

"We…we were moving some of your stuff here. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't thank you," she said.

Hermione noticed how happy the couple looked and said,

"Ron, can you believe in that in 3 weeks we will be getting married."

"What?! It's 3 weeks," he said.

Hermione looked shocked at his outburst. He noticed that and said,

"It's just that I've lost track, and well now that it's 3 weeks away that means I'm 3 weeks closer to you being my wife."

"Ron, do you mean that," she asked.

"Every word of it," he said.

"You know we're still in the room," interrupted Ginny.

"Yes, could you spare us the puppy dog eyes," Harry said.

"Sorry, we sort of did forget for a moment we weren't alone," said Hermione blushing slightly.

"So how was it," Hermione asked.

"Amazing," Ginny said.

"Ew…Ginny, I don't want to hear about it," Ron interjected.

"Not that you daft prat," she scolded him.

"Oh…sorry Ginny," he said.

"The resort was beautiful and speaking of which here Hermione I got you something," she said.

"Oh Ginny you didn't have to," she said.

"I know I wanted to," she replied.

Ginny handed her a box and when she opened it she found a small glass figurine in the shape of a dolphin that looked as if it were gliding atop a wave.

"Ginny it's beautiful, wow…thanks," she said.

Before Ginny could reply Hermione rushed over and gave the girl and hug. Ron looked at Harry and grinned. Harry however didn't notice. He was too busy staring at Ginny. Ron and Hermione stayed for dinner that night and were there until late in the evening. Once they did leave Harry went over to the couch where Ginny was sitting and wrapped his arms around her.

"Harry, what are you doing," she asked.

"I just wanted to have my wife in my arms, is that asking too much," he

asked.

"No, and it never will be," she replied.

They stayed on the couch like that until midnight when they decided that it was time for bed. After Ginny climbed into bed she laid there waiting for Harry's arm to wrap itself around her. But it never did. She turned her head back a bit and saw that Harry was already asleep. 'Now how am I supposed to get to sleep,' she thought. She was still pondering that thought when she felt his arm wrap itself around her and pull her closer. She turned around and said,

"I thought you were asleep."

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't" he said enigmatically.

"You," she started to say but was soon cut off by a pair of lips.

"I what," he asked after he pulled away.

"Never mind," she said before falling asleep.

Harry smiled in the darkness, and whispered,

"I love you."

He kissed her shoulder and soon fell into a deep sleep as well.


	28. Another Wedding

The weeks flew by and soon enough Harry and Ginny were in the same church they had been in just few weeks ago. This time though Ginny was the bridesmaid and Hermione was the bride. Hermione wasn't as impatient as Ginny had been. But she was pacing just like Harry had. When her mother walked in Ginny left the room and let the two have a quiet moment alone. When she went back in she found Hermione becoming increasingly impatient.

"How much longer," she asked.

"Twenty minutes until noon," she replied.

She sighed and sat down in the chair once more. Ginny walked over and looked out the window wishing that she could talk to Harry.

Harry on the other hand was trying not to laugh. Ron was pacing the floor and becoming more nervous by the second.

"Well…what if I drop the ring," he asked.

"Well…," Harry started.

"Or if I forget to say 'I do'," he said.

"Well," Harry began again.

"Or if I forget my vows," he said.

"RON! Get a grip," Harry yelled.

Ron stopped pacing for a moment and said,

"Sorry, I'm just nervous.

Harry got a funny grin on his face when Ron told him this.

"Well what are you smirking for," he asked.

"Well as I recall on my wedding day you told me 'I'm a Weasley and we don't get nervous," Harry replied.

"Oh, well, I guess I was wrong, how much longer," he asked.

"Twenty minutes," he replied.

The twenty minutes soon passed and before Hermione and Ron knew it their wedding had begun. The opening part soon passed and then it was time for the vows. Fortunately when Ron started he didn't forget them.

"Hermione, you've been my friend for so long. We met in our first year and I'll admit it. I thought you were a bit nerdy, but that thought soon changed when you lied for Harry and me. As we grew up and I grew fonder of you, and soon it turned into a greater fondness that is known as love. Hermione during many times you were the sanity of the group. Then the year before our final year I finally made up my mind to tell you. But I found out that I didn't need to tell you because you already seemed to know. I still told you though and you were happy to hear it. As the next few years progressed I realized that I needed you in my life. I love you Hermione," he said.

"Ron, you've been my friend for so long as well. I knew that in my first year after the incident involving the troll and you and Harry saving me that you guys would be wonderful friends. After my second year though I began to like you as more than a friend and for a few more years I kept my feelings hidden. But at the end of our sixth year I fell in love with you. But you could tell that I was, but you told me anyway. As the next few years passed and we fell even more in love I hoped that one day you would have me become your wife. When you proposed I felt that my life could not get any better. I love you so much," Hermione said.

Ron reached over and squeezed her hand. The rings were exchanged and soon the preacher turned to the crowd and said,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Harry smiled at the couple and looked over at Ginny. She smiled warmly at him and then turned her attention back to Ron and Hermione. They smiled and soon walked back down the aisle and into the hallway. The reception went well as well as Harry's toast. At one point during the reception Hermione walked over to Ginny and Harry and thanked each of them for attending the wedding. Ron walked over and saw Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and said,

"Excuse me, I'd like to have a dance with my wife."

"I will talk to you later," she said.

They watched as the two walked off looking completely content with one another. Ginny was still staring at the couple when Harry wrapped an arm around her. She turned around, looked up at him and said,

"They look happy don't they?"

"Yes, and so do we," replied.

The reception lasted well into the evening. When Hermione threw the bouquet Luna caught it. She turned red when she caught and it Hermione just smiled at her. Once the couple apparated to their honeymoon destination Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and apparated to their flat. When they arrived Ginny looked Harry and noticed how sleepy he looked. She gave him a kiss and said,

"Tired?"

"Yes, somewhat I guess. Your brother was a nervous wreck," he said.

"Ha, and he says he never gets nervous," she replied.

"Yes he said on our wedding day that he wouldn't be nervous," he said.

"Were you nervous on our wedding day," she asked.

"Yes, quite nervous," he replied.

"Why," she asked.

"I'm not sure why I was," he said.

She smiled a little when she saw his face become confused looking. She leaned over, wrapped herself in his arms, and said,

"I think I'll sleep right here tonight."

He nodded his head, kissed her goodnight, and turned off the lamp. After sitting in the dark he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. She woke up and realized where she was, and noticed that Harry was not there.

"Harry…Harry where are you," she asked.

"Right here," he replied from behind her.

"Why did you carry me in here," she asked.

"Well I thought you might want to change out of your dress clothes and

into something more comfortable," he said.

"Well…I guess," she said.

"If you don't want to you don't have to," he said.

"I'll be right back," she said.

He laid back in the bed and waited for Ginny to come back. When she came back and crawled into bed Harry said,

"I'm sorry if you didn't want to be carried into bed."

"Oh Harry, I'm not mad at you. I was just a little surprised," she said.

"Well then," he started.

He was cut off by Ginny giving him a brief kiss.

"What was that for," he asked half dazed.

"That was me thanking you," she replied.

"For what," he asked.

"Nothing really…I just had an urge to kiss you," she said.

Harry smiled and murmured goodnight, kissed her goodnight once more, and fell asleep. She looked over at Harry's sleeping figure and sighed contentedly before falling asleep.


	29. An Unexpected Surprise

The months rapidly progressed and during one particular month Ginny awoke to a nauseous feeling one morning. She dismissed it as being a small bug, but when it didn't go away after a few days she went to the Mediwitch. When she left she was happy and nervous at the same time. When she got home she saw Harry sitting on the couch. She walked over to him and he looked up at her.

"So are you all right Gin," he asked.

"Well…yes, but the doctor did find something, a small something," she said.

"Is it anything serious," he asked.

"Not exactly," she replied.

"Well, what do you mean 'not exactly," he asked.

"Well I'll be better in a few months," she said.

"A few months! Why so long," he asked.

Ginny repressed the urge to roll her eyes and said,

"Well because it takes at the most nine months before I will feel like my old self again."

"Nine months…wait a minute…Ginny, are you," he started.

"Am I what Harry," she asked.

"Are you pregnant," he asked.

"Yes," she answered softly.

"Oh Ginny, come here," he said.

She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her gently. He smiled down at her and said,

"How far along?"

"A few more weeks away from it being a month," she said.

He kissed her and said,

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, very happy. What about you," she asked.

"Extremely happy. I will have my own family here in a few months," he said.

She smiled and nuzzled his neck. He kissed the top of her head and asked,

"When are you telling your mum and dad?"

"How about right now," she said.

"Sure, let's go," he said.

They looked at each other one last time before flooing to the Weasleys. When they arrived there they were greeted warmly by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"What brings you two here," she asked.

"Well Mum, we have something to tell you," Ginny said.

"Well let's go to the kitchen, have a cup of tea, and you can tell us," she said.

"All right," she said.

On their way she took Harry's hand and he squeezed it. She turned around and smiled at him. When they got to the kitchen they sat down at the table and Arthur soon joined them. As soon as they all sat down Ginny looked at Harry and saw that at first his expression was unreadable. But when she looked closer she saw that his expression was one of happiness being clouded with nervousness. She took his hand and smiled slightly at him. He nodded his head and she said,

"Mum, Dad, we both know that you are very happy for us and well…"

"What is it Ginny," her father asked.

"Mum, Dad, you both have been wonderful parents, so I just have one question for you," she said.

"What is it," they asked simultaneously.

"Do you think you would make wonderful grandparents," she asked.

"Well yes, I think we would," said her father.

Molly had already realized what Ginny was asking and began to cry. When Arthur heard his wife sniff he looked at her and said,

"Molly, what is wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just that Ginny's grown up and starting her own family," she said.

"Oh, all right, wait a minute," Arthur interrupted.

"Yes, Dad, what is it," Ginny asked.

"Does this mean, that my daughter is, my little girl, is…is going to be a mother," he asked.

Ginny nodded her head and said,

"Yes Dad. I am going to be a mother."

"Well…congratulations then. I'm sure you both will make wonderful parents," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry just nodded his head and leaned over to shake Mr. Weasley's extended hand. Ginny smiled and said,

"We should be going."

They nodded their heads and Harry and Ginny flooed back to their home. When they arrived they immediately sat down on the couch. Ginny looked around the house and began to imagine the sight of a little girl or boy running around the place. She imagined a little boy at first with hair like his father's and eyes like hers. His personality would be a mix of both his parents. When she imagined a little girl she found herself thinking of one being the spitting image of her. Harry noticed Ginny looking off into to space and nudged her.

"What are you thinking about," he asked.

"Our son or daughter," she replied.

"Oh well then," he said.

He kissed her temple and began to think of his future son or daughter as well.


	30. Temperaments and Joyous Moments

The months passed and soon the first and second trimesters had come and gone. Ginny's moods were constantly changing. At one moment she could be sitting on the couch cheerful and happy and the next she could be irritable. Harry, who had no clue how to handle this, often left the room. He learned very quickly not to try and cheer her up. One time when he tried to he got a swift kick in the shin. He knew that Ginny didn't mean to kick him. It was just due to the pregnancy. The nights were often better though. As long as Ginny had a fan on her she was content. When the third trimester began Ginny wasn't nearly as irritable and was more herself. Or so Harry thought until one day he walked into the bedroom and found Ginny crying on the bed.

"Ginny, what's wrong," he asked.

"Harry, I'm fat, ugly, and I'll never be able to fit into that ever again," she said.

Harry looked at what she was holding in her hand. He found that she was holding their wedding picture. He thought for a moment about what to say before he said,

"Ginny, you're beautiful, and you're not fat."

"Harry, with all due respect you haven't had to endure morning sickness,

weight gain, irritability, mood swings, well maybe the mood swings, but still," she said.

He looked at her and grinned slightly and said,

"Ginny, you're in your third trimester and just a few months away from delivering our child."

Harry and Ginny had decided to wait until the delivery to find out the gender of the child. Ginny did know that it would be only a single child and according to the last sonogram it was perfectly healthy. After Harry had finally calmed Ginny down she wrapped her arms around him and said,

"I'm sorry if I've been unbearable these last few months."

"Oh Ginny, you haven't been unbearable. You've just been going through the typical pregnancy stuff," he said.

"Stuff," she said laughing.

"Yes, stuff, I have no clue the technical words for it," he said.

"You've just made my day," she said.

She kissed him briefly and said,

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me," he said.

She smiled and left the room. Harry just stayed in the bedroom and shook his head.

The third trimester went along smoothly and before they both knew it Ginny's due date was just two days away. Ginny grew more and more anxious as the day went on. At one point Harry walked in on Ginny pacing the floor like crazy. He walked over to her and began to rub her shoulders. She smiled and said,

"Thank you, that feels much better."

"You looked like you needed this," he replied.

"All right, I'm going to go make lunch for us now," she said.

Just as she left Harry went into the living room to read the _Daily Prophet_. He had just opened up the first page when he heard Ginny yell his name. He ran into the room and saw Ginny standing there holding onto her stomach. All it took was one look and he knew that it was time. He nodded his head and they immediately apparated to the hospital. Ginny was immediately taken to the delivery room. Harry was left to his own accord. He decided to apparate to Ron's and let him know so he could tell everyone else. As soon as he arrived at Ron's he told Ron about Ginny and left. Ron went into a panic and it took nearly five minutes before Hermione could find out what Harry had told him. She immediately left for the hospital while Ron left to tell the rest of the Weasleys. Harry was surprised when Hermione arrived and asked,

"Where's Ron?"

"He's telling the rest of the family," she replied.

"All right," he said.

"Any news yet," she asked.

Harry just shook his head and was about to say more when the rest of the Weasley family arrived along with Lupin. Most of the Weasleys took most the chairs that were available in the waiting room. Lupin walked over and said,

"Have you started to pace yet?"

"No, why," Harry asked.

"Well your father did. When Lily went into labor your father was a

nervous wreck," he said.

Harry grinned and was about to say something when the nurse came out and told Harry that Ginny was doing great and that he should come with her to Ginny's room. He walked with her and kept wondering, 'Do I have a son or a daughter?' When they got to Ginny's room he stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and walked in. When he walked in he saw Ginny there just smiling. She had a secretive smile to her and he walked over to her. She smiled up at him and said,

"Harry, did you want a son or a daughter?"

"Either one would have make me happy. As long as I have a family with you," he said.

"Well Harry, we had twins. One boy and one girl, now they aren't identical, but," she began.

She was cut off by Harry's lips. She was about to finish but Harry had left to go inform the rest of the Weasleys. The nurse that was in the room smiled at Ginny after Harry had left and said,

"He seems happy."

"Indeed," she said.

When Harry arrived again he seemed calmer and a little dazed. He sat down next to her and said,

"Ginny, what are we going to name them?"

"Well how about for our daughter, Hailey, and for our son, Jonathan,"

she said.

Harry smiled and kissed her temple.

"Those are perfect names," he said but then his eyes grew into a panic.

"But we weren't prepared for two," he quickly interjected.

"Harry, we'll be fine," she said smiling.

The nurse cleared her throat and handed Ginny Hailey first. Harry looked at Hailey and saw that she had wisps of red hair. When she was handed Jonathan he saw that he had wisps of black hair. He smiled at Ginny and thought, 'This day is perfect, absolutely perfect.'

* * *

This is far from over! The next update should be within two or three days. =) Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!


	31. Coming Home

Ginny stayed in the hospital for only four days after the delivery. Harry on the other hand returned to his flat and realized that it wasn't made for a family of four. He smiled when he thought about that. He decided to leave the flat and look for an actual house. He didn't tell Ginny of his plans, and with some help from Ron and Hermione they found a house only eight miles away from the Burrow. Ron and Hermione both helped in moving all of Harry and Ginny's stuff into the new house. Hermione took it upon herself to paint and decorate Hailey's room. Harry and Ron did Jonathan's room. When two days had passed the rooms were nearly complete. Hailey's room was one of light purple with moons and stars on the ceiling. Hermione knew a spell that would make them glow when the lights were turned out without having to go out and buy the Muggle glow in the dark stars. Jonathan's room was one of light blue with small snitches constantly flittering around the ceiling. Both rooms were across the hallway that way it would be easy for Ginny to tend to both without having to go down the hall. The house was a lovely two story one with ivy running up one side. Harry thought it was the perfect place was excited to bring Ginny home to it. On the day that Ginny was allowed to leave Harry went to pick her up. She was still in her room, but had both of her children in her arms. Harry looked at her and said,

"Hey Ginny, I have a question for you."

"Yes," she asked.

"What are their full names because I don't think we ever decided that," he said.

"Well they asked me that yesterday and I came up with that. I hope you don't mind," she said.

"I don't, what are they," he asked.

"Well meet Hailey Leigh Potter and Jonathan James Potter," she said.

He took Jonathan in his arms and smiled and thought, 'My own family.' He looked at Ginny and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Ginny what's wrong," he asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just so happy for us," she said.

"I am too," he said.

When they got ready to go they flooed to the new house instead of apparating. Ginny had no clue where they were going. When they arrived at the house Ginny looked around and said,

"Harry where are we?"

"At our new house," he replied.

"Our new what," she asked.

"Well our former residence was perfect for two, but not four," he said.

"Harry, we have to get their rooms ready," she said in a near panic.

"No we don't," he said.

"But, what do you mean 'no'," she asked.

"Ron, Hermione, and I already took care of that," he said smiling.

She leaned over and gave him kiss and said,

"Thank you, let's go I want to see them."

They went upstairs and went to Jonathan's room first. She smiled when she saw the ceiling and said,

"I'm guessing his father had a say about this room."

"More like decorated it. Ron helped too," he said.

She laid Jonathan down in his crib and let him fall asleep again. He fell asleep very quickly and made no fuss. When she walked into Hailey's room she smiled at the color of it.

"Hermione decorated this one, didn't she," she asked.

Harry just nodded his head and said, "Look at the ceiling."

Ginny looked up and saw the moons and stars that were shining. Harry walked over to the door and flicked off the lights. Ginny smiled even more when she saw that the stars and moons glowed. She laid Hailey down in her crib and Hailey immediately fell asleep. Harry walked up behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. She settled back into his arms and said,

"I love this house. The area looks familiar though."

"It should. We're only ten miles away from the Burrow," he said.

She looked at him in disbelief and said,

"Ten miles, that's it?"

Harry at this point was starting to fear that he had made a bad decision. He looked at her for a moment and said,

"Ginny, I'm sorry if you don't like it here it's just that I…"

"You don't need to be sorry. I was just surprised that you were able to

find a house ten miles away from the Burrow," she said.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and said,

"So you're fine with this then?"

"Perfectly content," she said.

He pulled her into a hug and said,

"Ginny, I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

He sighed and she looked up at him.

"What is it," she asked.

"I finally have a family of my own," he said.


	32. Firsts for Ron & Hermione

After the first few hectic weeks with people coming to see Hailey and Jonathan, Ginny and Harry finally had the house to themselves once more, with the exception of Hailey and Jonathan. The nights were no longer peaceful, but neither one complained. They both usually got up and tended to the two. The first few months passed and before they knew it Hailey and Jonathan were both able to sit up with the help of either Harry or Ginny. When Ron and Hermione came one day they both noticed how odd they looked. Ginny looked at Harry and said,

"I'm going to take Hailey upstairs, Harry can you take these two outside."

"Ginny could I, hold Hailey," Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny had no idea why Hermione had asked that so quietly. She nodded her head and handed her over. Hermione smiled and gently sat down. Ron stood behind her with an odd look in his eye.

"Ron what is," Ginny asked.

"It's nothing really, I just can't believe that I'm going to be a father," he said.

"You're going to be a father," Ginny said.

"Yes, we found out today," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled and looked at Harry. He was smiling and said,

"Well do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No we don't want to know," Ron said.

"But, we do know that it's a good possibility that we will be having twins," said Hermione.

"Twins! Will they be identical," asked Ginny.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Hailey. Harry left for a moment and went upstairs. When he came back down he had Jonathan in his arms who was fully awake. When he saw Ron he became all giddy. Ron laughed and took him into his arms. Jonathan looked up at Ron with his green eyes. Jonathan was a spitting image of his father while Hailey was the spitting image of Ginny. Ron looked up at Harry and said,

"What if I'm not a good father?"

"You will be, don't worry. As long as you love them they will love you," he said.

Ginny smiled when she heard him say that. Ron and Hermione both kept looking at the babies in their arms and smiling.

"Ron in a few months we will be parents," Hermione said.

"Yes I know," he said.

They stayed a little while longer before leaving. As soon as they left Ginny walked over and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"What was that for," he asked.

"For being wise," she said.

"What," he asked.

"The advice you gave Ron, it was wise," she said.

"And true," he said.

She smiled and said,

"Can you picture it when we send all of our children off to Hogwarts?"

"Somewhat. If our children are anything like us and if Ron and Hermione's children are anything like them, then the school will have their hands full," Harry replied.

Ginny laughed and said,

"They will be the new trio, well quartet."

"Imagine what McGonagall will think," Harry said laughing once more.

They were interrupted by a shrill cry from upstairs. They looked at each other for a moment before going upstairs to see who it was. When they got upstairs they found that Jonathan was quite upset. It seemed that he had tossed his toy out of his bed and this had upset him. Harry picked it up and placed it in his hands and he immediately calmed down. Soon he was asleep once more to the sounds of Ginny's voice soothing him to sleep.

* * *

Sorry it has been so long since the last update! But the good news is that I am on a roll with this fanfic again and right now I am not too busy with school yet. I am aiming for the next update to be this weekend.


	33. Uncertain Parents

After the day that Ron and Hermione had announced that they were going to parents both become more and more nervous as the months went on. At one point during the third trimester when Hermione was at Ginny's contemplating whether she would be a good mother or not Ginny finally gave up. She looked at Hermione's worried expression and said in the most gentle tone as possible,

"Hermione, you're a smart woman. You will raise wonderful children and all the while keep your sanity. Hermione, you will make a wonderful mother. Like Harry told Ron as long as you love them they will love you. Just quit doubting yourself."

"Did you ever doubt yourself," Hermione asked.

"Well one day I started to, but Harry helped me from doubting myself," she said.

"How did he do that," she asked.

"He took me into his arms and told me all of the wonderful qualities about myself," she said.

"I wish Ron would do that," she said.

"Well not all guys can tune into emotions like Harry can. Ron does at times and when he does he usually has pretty good advice," she said.

"Thanks Ginny, when did he ever give you advice, just curious," she asked.

"One time when I had just about given up on guys he told me that one day the perfect guy would come along and see me and love me for who I really am," she replied.

"Aw, Ginny, when was this," she asked.

"My fifth year, a month before Harry and I began dating," she said blushing.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon entertaining Hailey and Jonathan. At the same time Ron and Harry were at Ron's just lounging around when Ron looked at Harry and said,

"Harry, how did you…when did you…know that you were ready to be a father?"

"The minute I looked at Hailey and Jonathan I knew. It's just something that will occur to you when you first see them," he replied with ease.

"Oh, well do you think I will make a good father," he asked.

"Well I can picture you as a father and a good one too. You were a good brother to Ginny, and I bet you will be a great father," he said.

"Thanks Harry," he said.

They then changed the conversation to pregnant wives and their mood swings.

Later that night when Harry and Ginny were alone in their room Ginny brought up her and Hermione's discussion from the afternoon. Harry looked at her and said,

"Well she's not the only one doubting herself."

"You mean Ron still is too," she said.

He just shook his head and said,

"Yes, so hopefully these doubts will go away once their children are born."

"I agree," she said.

"Goodnight Ginny," he said.

"Goodnight," she replied.

Just as she was beginning to fall asleep she realized that Harry's arm was not around her. She turned over to say something when she realized he wasn't even there. She got up and went in search of him. She found him in the hallway looking back and forth Hailey's and Jonathan's room.

"Harry, what is it," she asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking," he said.

"About what," she asked.

"How did I ever manage to become this lucky," he said.

He pulled her into his arms and she smiled into his shoulder. He kissed her temple and said,

"Let's go to bed."

He picked her up and carried her back to their room and laid her down. He got in next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Better," he whispered in her ear.

She just nodded her head and sighed contentedly. He lightly laughed and kissed the crook of her neck before falling asleep himself.


	34. The Arrival

In the following weeks Ron and Hermione's doubt gradually faded away. It was very early in the morning when Ron was awakened by Hermione's voice yelling in agony. He snapped awake and said,

"Hermione is it time?"

All she could do was nod her head and moan in agony. Ron jumped out of bed helped Hermione to her feet and they immediately flooed to the hospital and Hermione was immediately taken to the delivery room. Ron apparated to Harry's and notified them. Harry and Ginny jumped out of bed and before they left Ginny said,

"Ron who will be here to watch Hailey and Jonathan?"

"I could ask Fleur," he said.

"Thank you, let me know if she can't and I will come back," she said.

"I will," he said.

Before they knew it the ward was filled with the Weasleys' and their wives once more minus Fleur. Ron was pacing and a nervous wreck. Harry smiled and was happy that he had been able to keep his nerves in check during Ginny's delivery. After a solid hour and a half of waiting the nurse finally came out and informed Ron that he should go see Hermione. Ron followed her to Hermione's room and found Hermione lying in bed looking exhausted but happy. She smiled when she saw him and said,

"Ron, meet your twin son and daughter."

The nurse handed Ron his son and Hermione her daughter.

"What are their names," he asked.

"Well our son's name is Kristopher Allen Weasley and our daughter's name is Alexandria Rose Weasley," she replied.

"Those are wonderful names," he said.

Hermione looked up at Ron and said,

"We're parents, can you believe it?"

"Not really, but I think we're ready," she said.

"I know we're ready," he said.

Hermione smiled at that and said,

"Go tell everyone else."

Ron left to go tell the family and left Hermione there with Kristopher and Alexandria. Hermione looked down at both of the beautiful babies in her arms and smiled. When Ron walked out back into the ward and told everyone his mother began to cry and so did every other woman in the room. Harry walked over to him and said,

"Ready to be a parent?"

"Yes, it looks so easy," he said.

"Ron, just think sleepless nights and changing diapers, that doesn't sound easy to me," he said.

"Sleepless night," he asked.

Harry just nodded his head and said,

"Yes."

Ron shook his head and left to go talk to the others. After he had been congratulated by everyone in the room he went back to Hermione's room. When he re-entered he found her staring at the newborns. He walked over next to her and said,

"We're a family now Hermione."

She smiled at the comment and silently agreed.


	35. The Family is CompleteRight?

The months passed and Kristopher, Alexandria, Jonathan and Hailey began to learn and become fascinated with their new world more and more every day. One morning though Hermione awoke to find herself ill. She knew that Harry had just got over a cold and she brushed it aside as that. But when she was still ill a few days later she knew that it wasn't a cold. All of her symptoms were the same as they were when she found out she was expecting the twins and a trip to the Mediwitch confirmed that. At first she was a little worried to tell Ron because she wasn't sure if he wanted a huge family. When she got home she found him sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. When he saw her come though the door he looked up and said,

"What did you find out? Are you all right?"

"Well Ron, to be quite honest, I'm really hoping you want a big family because I'm pregnant again," she said.

Ron's eyes widened and he got up and took Hermione in his arms.

"Hermione, why would you think I wouldn't want a big family? I grew up in one and loved every single minute of it. Yes it was hectic from time to time, but it was still fun."

"I'm glad you think that," she said.

"Yes, now let's go tell Mum," he said.

"All right, then we can go tell Harry and Ginny," she said.

Hermione walked in the other room to get Kristopher and Alexandra. When they arrived at the Burrow Mrs. Weasley grabbed her two grandchildren and took them to the other room. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. They followed her to the other room and said,

"Mrs. Weasley, we have something to tell you."

"Come now dear, I've told you a thousand times call me Mum," she said.

Hermione shook her head and said,

"All right."

"Now what do you have to tell me," she asked.

Ron reached over and took Hermione's hand and looked her. She nodded her head and he said,

"Mum, Hermione's pregnant."

"Oh..my..congratulations dear," she exclaimed.

"It looks like we may be going for a large family," Ron said.

"Yes, except right now we're not sure if I'm having twins again or if I'm having just one," he said.

"Oh but still, congratulations again and I am going to guess that you will be going to Harry's next," she said.

"Yes," they said.

"But we can leave Kristopher and Alexandria here for you to watch,"

Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded her head before whisking them off to the other room. Hermione let out a laugh and said,

"Well let's go Ron."

He nodded his head and they apparated to Harry's and Ginny's. When they arrived and they told Harry and Ginny both of the girls ran to the other room and began to figure out names. Harry shook his head and said,

"So Ron, are you ready go through all of the mood swings, the cravings, the 'I'm fat and ugly' mood," he asked.

"Yes, even if it does drive me mad some days I endure all because I love Hermione," he said.

"I endured it because I love Ginny," Harry replied.

"Ron, are you ready to go," Hermione asked re-entering the room.

"Yes, when ever you are," he replied.

They left and went back to the Burrow, picked up Alexandra and Kristopher, and went back home. Hermione looked at Ron and said,

"Are you wondering if it will be twins again?"

"I'm just happy to be having another child with you," he said.

She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him. Just as their lips met Alexandra let out a wail and interrupted to the moment. Hermione looked down at Alexandra and said,

"She's probably tired and it's near her nap time."

She took her into her room and laid her down and then took Kristopher to his room for his nap. When she walked back into the room Ron had a letter in his hand and said,

"It's from the Mediwitch."

She took the letter and opened it. She scanned it and a smile began to play on her lips.

"What is it Hermione," Ron asked.

"It's triplets," she said.

What," he asked.

"We're going to have triplets," she said.

Ron pulled her to him and said,

"I guess we are going to have a traditional Weasley family."

"And I couldn't be any happier," she said.

"Really," Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes, every time you went home to your family during breaks I envied you a bit because I sometimes wished that I were a part of a large family, it's just that I never wanted to voice that thought really in fear of sounding, oh I don't know, petty," she said.

"Hermione that wouldn't have been pettiness," he said.

"I know that now, and I think I knew that then too, but still," she started.

"Hermione, you're rambling," Ron interrupted.

She smiled sheepishly and gave him a hug.

* * *

Sorry it's been awhile since the last update, but school has been keeping me busy this semester. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully soon. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I love reading them and do take them into consideration when writing--or at least I try.


	36. Panic!

The first two trimesters went along smoothly. When there were two weeks left in the third trimester Hermione was at Ginny's when she suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Hermione, are you all right," she asked panicked.

"No, Ginny, I don't know what's wrong," she said.

Another sharp pain hit Hermione and she looked at Ginny with pleading eyes. She took Hermione by the shoulders and guided her to a chair. She sat her down and said,

"Is that any better?"

"No, it worse in fact," she said.

Ginny said,

"Let's go to the Mediwitch. I think there might be something wrong with your babies."

"What," she asked with fear in her eyes.

"Yes, your babies," Ginny replied.

"Ginny, just find me help," she said.

Ginny nodded her head and they apparated to the hospital. Hermione was quickly taken to a room to be examined. During that time Ginny apparated to the Burrow to tell Mrs. Weasley about Hermione's current situation. Mrs. Weasley flew into a panic and left the babies with Fleur. She immediately notified Ron so he could be there as well. Soon all three were back at the hospital awaiting news about Hermione. The nurse soon returned and said,

"She's fine it's just that she went into early labor. Now the babies are fine. At least the two girls are, but the boy is, at the moment, being watched and monitored closely. He wasn't nearly as ready to be born. At the moment he's on a respirator."

"But he will be all right," Ron asked.

"We're 95% sure that he will be all right," she replied.

"But you're leaving a 5% window open," Ron said.

"Yes, but a very slim 5% sir," she replied.

"Can I see her for a moment," Ron asked.

"Yes, you may," she said.

Ron left and walked as fast as he could to Hermione's room. He found her there with a tired but worried expression on her face. As soon as she saw Ron she immediately began to cry. Ron pulled her close and said,

"Hermione, are you all right?

"Ron…I…I'm scared for our son."

"They said they are 95% sure he'll make it."

"What about that other 5%," she asked.

"I'm not worrying about that unless we will have to, but I'm doubting we

will," he said.

Hermione smiled at him and said,

"Would you like to meet your daughters?"

"Yes, I would love that," he said.

Hermione nodded at the nurse in the room and she brought Hermione the two girls.

"Ron I would like you to meet Serena May Weasley and Whitney Elizabeth Weasley."

"And our son's name," he asked softly.

"Well…I thought I'd let you name him," she whispered.

"Well…how about Brandon Rivers Weasley," he said.

"That's a wonderful name. Just one question where did the name Rivers come from," she asked.

"Lead singer from some muggle band," he said.

"Hermione, I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"I'm sure our son will be fine," he said.

"I hope so," she said.

"He will, trust me," he said.

She nodded her head, looked out the window and said a silent prayer.


	37. Waiting & Alone Time

For the next few weeks everyone was on pins and needles. Hermione and Ron visited the hospital anytime they got free time. After being on the ventilator for 18 days Brandon was taken off it and was said to be in perfect health. Both Ron and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at this news. He was taken home two days after that and was taken immediately to his room which had been decorated by Hermione and Ron collectively. The following day many people stopped by to see the three new editions to the Weasley household and often told the two how lucky Brandon was. Hermione at one point finally said,

"All three of them are lucky."

"I guess you're right," the visitor said.

She smiled at them then excused herself. Ginny who noticed this followed her into the other room and said,

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so tired, but I can't turn guests away," she replied.

"Are the kids starting to wear you out," she asked.

"Yes, very much so, I've gotten very little sleep," she said.

Ginny smiled a little, but Hermione noticed a different look.

"Ginny, what is it?"

"What do you mean Hermione," she asked.

"Well you look as if you are excited about something," she said.

"Well I am for tonight," she said.

"And why is that," asked Hermione.

"Well it could be that tonight Harry and I are having a night alone," she said.

"How," she asked.

"Well we are letting Mum watch Jonathan and Hailey," she said.

"Wow, lucky you," she said.

"Yes, Mum has everything she will need for those two to last the entire night. After we leave here Harry and I are going somewhere," she said.

"Somewhere, you mean you don't know where you're going," Hermione asked.

"Yes, Harry is being quite secretive about it," she replied.

"That's Harry for you," Hermione replied.

"You've got that right, and that's one of the qualities I love about him," she replied.

Hermione smiled and said,

"You two still act like newlyweds."

"So do you and Ron," she replied with a smile.

Hermione smiled slightly and started to say something when Harry walked in.

"Was I interrupting something," he asked.

"No, we were about to go back in the other room," she said.

"Oh, well, then," he said.

"Ginny was telling me about tonight," she said.

Harry looked at Ginny with amusement and said,

"So do you know where I'm taking you?"

"Not a clue," Ginny said.

"Good then, are you ready," he asked.

Ginny looked outside and saw that twilight was beginning to set in. She smiled at Harry and said,

"I have an idea of where now."

"Maybe you do maybe you don't," he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes, gave Hermione a hug, and left. On their way out Ron waved good-bye and turned back to talk to Charlie. As soon as they got out the door Ginny turned and looked at Harry before saying,

"Harry can I please have just one hint about where we are going?"

He looked down at her and shook his head.

"Then that would defeat the purpose of this being a surprise," he said.

"You're always so secretive," she said.

"Yes, I know, but you end up loving them in the end," he said.

"I know, but I just enjoy annoying you with these questions," she said.

He smiled, stopped, and looked up at the sky. Ginny looked up as well trying to figure out what he was looking at. While she was looking up Harry leaned over and gave her a kiss. Ginny turned a bit red at this which made Harry smile.

"Yes, I've still got it," he said.

"Still got what," she asked.

"The ability to make you blush," he whispered in her ear.

He took her hand and they kept walking a short distance. Ginny finally asked,

"Harry are we walking there or apparating?

"Apparating…now," he said.

And with that they were gone. When they arrived on top of a bank Ginny looked around and said,

"Harry, this is what you had planned?"

"Don't sound so disappointed," he said.

"No it's just that…," she said before trailing off.

"It's just what," he asked.

"Haven't we been here before," she asked.

"Look over the bank," he said.

She did and sure enough she saw the pond that she recognized easily. She looked at Harry with curious eyes. He said,

"We've already had our dinner correct?"

She nodded her head wondering where Harry was going with this. He smiled and pulled out of nowhere a small basket. She looked at the basket and then back at him. He smiled a little more and brought out a blanket and then strawberries. Ginny smiled at him and had an idea with where he was going with this. He said,

"Ginny, there's also a meteor shower tonight, I just thought that maybe you would like to see it," he said.

"I would love to," she said.

"Good," he said laying down the blanket.

"It's a clear night for it," she said sitting down next to him.

"I know," he said wrapping an arm around her and offering a strawberry.

"It's quiet here," she said.

Harry nodded and pointed up at the sky. The first meteor streaked through the sky. Ginny smiled and made a silent wish. Harry noticed this and said,

"Ginny what could you possibly be wishing for?"

"Not telling then it wouldn't come true," she said.

Harry laughed and kissed the hollow of her neck. Ginny shivered and Harry smiled a little and said,

"Do I still cause shivers as well?"

Ginny nodded her head slowly and pulled him closer for a kiss. When Harry pulled away Ginny saw a certain glint in his eye. She nodded her head and they immediately apparated home.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but don't worry this hasn't been discontinued. I've just become busy with school and now a summer class and here lately I've been more inspired to work on my Ouran fanfic instead. Enjoy!


	38. A Well Deserved Break

**A/N: There are a few more chapters to this before it all wraps up. Sorry it hasn't been updated for such a long time. I had lost the thumb drive that contained this story. And before anyone tells me that I have named all of the kids wrong I need to remind you that I started this back in 2007 before the 7th book was released. Enjoy!**

**I own none of the characters they belong to the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

The next morning when Ginny was at Hermione's she noticed that Hermione looked exhausted and near the point of breaking. She looked at Hermione one last time and said,

"Hermione, tonight I will watch your kids and allow you to have a night by yourself. Well Ron, too."

"Ginny, you really don't have to," she said.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," she said.

"What would Harry think I mean he's surely tired when he comes home from work," Hermione said.

"He won't mind. Besides we've had our evening," Ginny said with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"So I take that surprise was…good," Hermione asked.

Ginny turned a little redder and just nodded her head. She regained her composure and said,

"Anyway, Hermione we will gladly watch all five of your kids tonight."

"If you're sure you can, then go right ahead," Hermione replied.

As soon as Ginny had left with the kids Hermione fell into a chair and relished the silence. She felt her eyelids becoming droopy and she soon fell asleep.

Several hours later she awoke to the sound of Ron yelling about his children missing. Hermione shot straight up and was about to panic when she remembered that Ginny and offered for her and Harry to watch them. A small smile played across her lips when she realized that they would be looking after seven kids that night. She was brought back to reality when Ron appeared in front of her saying,

"Hermione! Didn't you hear me? Our kids are missing!"

"Oh Ron, honestly, you jump to conclusions way to quickly," she said.

"Oh and I suppose you know where they are," he said.

Hermione shot him a glare that shut him up.

"Yes I do know where they are. Ginny and Harry offered to watch them for the night so I could get some sleep. I was sleeping peacefully a few moments ago until you came in and began yelling," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione really I am," he said.

Hermione looked at Ron for a moment sternly before it faded into a small smile. She stood up and said,

"Ron we have the house to ourselves again."

Ron looked at her for a moment before catching a mischievous glint to them. He nodded his head in understandment and began to smile even more. His eyes followed her to the other room before he took off in that direction as well.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were trying to calm down 7 cantankerous babies. They either wanted fed or they wanted to be held or something else. Harry was at the moment trying to calm down Jonathan and Kristopher while Ginny was warming the bottles for Alexandra and Serena. Whitney and Hailey were peacefully sleeping which Harry and Ginny were both grateful for. Just as Ginny had finally fed Alexandra and Serena she heard Brandon crying.

"Harry, would you please see what Brandon is crying about," she said.

"Er…Gin, I'm a little busy at the moment," he replied.

Ginny looked in the other room and saw Harry trying to calm down two very feisty and cranky boys. She sighed and set Serena and Alexandra in the playpen and went to see what was upsetting Brandon. When she walked into the room she saw his favorite stuffed animal of penguin was on the ground. She picked it up and laid it near him. In doing that his cries soon tapered off and he was asleep again. 'Well that's 3 down,' she thought. She went back downstairs to find Alexandra and Serena sound asleep in the pen. She gently picked them up and took them up to the crib that she had enlarged for tonight. She laid them down as gently as she could and went back downstairs. Just as she reached the bottom she saw Harry sitting on the couch with Jonathan and Kristopher both sound asleep in his arms. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and quietly walked into another room. She looked out the window and saw that a full moon was out and the stars were shining brightly. She smiled and quietly walked back into the other room. She saw Harry walking up the stairs as quietly and gently as he could without waking the two boys. When he came back down he said,

"It seems that everyone is now asleep."

"Yes, finally," she said.

"Except for us," he said softly.

"Yes, and I'm quite tired," she replied.

"Well that is a problem," he said.

She looked over at him and saw that he had a mischievous grin playing on his face.

"Harry what are you up to," she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

She was about to ask another question when he stood up, picked her up, and took her up the stairs to their room. Just as they were both getting settled in and Ginny and turned off the lamp they heard one of the seven crying. Ginny looked at Harry and said,

"I don't think we will be getting much sleep tonight."

He nodded as she got up out of bed. He laid there waiting for her to come back, but soon fell asleep. When Ginny returned from calming Serena down she opened the door quietly and smiled at the sight. The moonlight was shining on Harry's sleeping figure and was illuminating him in a way that he looked almost as if he was glowing. Ginny smiled and walked quietly over to the bed and climbed in. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and soon fell asleep. Only to be awoken just four hours later by the sound of Brandon's cries.


	39. Moments

Over the next few days I will be posting the next four chapters & after that there will be a small lag because that is where I had stopped two years ago. I have new ideas & will be working on it. However I am working on another one that has been on hiatus as well but I will try my best to keep both of them updated in a better manner. Thank you!

Again I own nothing except the creative ideas. _Thank you J.K. Rowling_

* * *

The next morning when Ginny awoke she immediately cursed the day. She had only gotten 6 maybe 7 hours of sleep that night. She rolled over and realized that Harry was gone. She got up, grabbed her robe, and left to find out where Harry had gone. She walked downstairs when her senses became aware of the scent of coffee. She walked into the kitchen and saw Harry standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Someone's awake," he said.

"Yes, and I'm not exactly thrilled either," she said.

"I'm sorry. I know you were awake a lot last night," he said.

"You were too," she said.

He nodded his head and took another sip of his coffee. He turned around and grabbed another cup and handed her a steaming cup of coffee. She took a whiff of it and felt more awake and alert.

"Harry, what time are we going to take the kiddies back," she asked.

"Well whenever you want to," he replied.

"Well we will after they are awake and after we are a little more awake," she replied.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

"Yes, just think tonight there will be peace in this house once again," she said.

And as if on cue two shrill cries interrupted the moment.

That morning when Hermione awoke she stretched and felt much more rested. She let a sigh of contentment escape from her lips. Just as she began to fall back asleep she was awoken by Ron bringing her breakfast in bed.

"Ron, this a nice surprise," she said.

"Well since you had an actual night of sleep I thought it would be even

better if you stayed in bed a little while longer," he said.

"Oh it's wonderful," she said.

"Here is the paper as well," he said.

"Well where is your breakfast," she asked.

"I already had a few pieces of toast while I was making your breakfast,"

he said.

"And you're actually full after a few pieces of toast," she asked.

"Well," he started.

"Here, have this orange and my cereal," she said.

"Well that would only leave you with French toast," he said.

"I know, I'm a light eater," she replied.

"Last night was too quiet for me," he said.

"I'm not even going to complain," she replied.

"I wonder how Harry and Ginny are," he asked.

"Probably exhausted," she replied.

They both looked at each other picturing what Harry's and Ginny's moods were that morning. Ron shook his head and silently pitied Harry. He knew Ginny's temper was horrible when she didn't get enough sleep. He laughed at the thought of Ginny's temper and Harry being completely defenseless. Hermione looked at him questioningly and he said,

"I'm just picturing Ginny's temper and poor defenseless Harry."

Hermione laughed as that image entered her mind. Ron smiled and was content with the morning's events.

Later in the morning Ginny and Harry arrived at Ron and Hermione's with all five of their children. Hermione smiled when she saw all five back in their respective rooms. She motioned everyone to go back down to the living room. When they were in the room out of earshot of all five sleeping babies Ron couldn't wait any longer and said,

"So Harry how was Ginny's wrath this morning?"

"My what," she asked.

"Her "wrath" as you call it Ron was perfectly fine," Harry replied.

Ron turned red and Ginny turned her attention on Ron.

"What do you mean my wrath," she asked.

"Well it's just that when you don't get enough sleep you are quite a handful," he said.

"Ron Weasley," she hissed.

Ron knew he was treading on dangerous waters so he shifted his attention to Harry.

"So Harry how did you sleep," he asked.

"Well I was up just as much as Ginny, so I'm still quite tired," he replied.

"You mean Jonathan and Hailey are peaceful sleepers," he asked.

"Well I mean they do cry a couple times in the night, but only two," Harry replied.

"Try more like four times," Ginny said.

"Well I'm only up a couple," he said.

"Yes and I'm up the other two, thus that equals four," she said.

Harry nodded his head and didn't say a word. She noticed this and said,

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," he said quietly.

She nodded her head and followed Ron and Hermione into the kitchen. After eating a quick brunch Harry and Ginny left. As soon as they arrived back to their house, after picking up their children from the Burrow, Ginny laid Jonathan and Hailey down for a nap. Ginny sat down on the couch and said,

"Harry what were you going to tell me earlier."

"That you are wonderful mother," he said.

"Harry," she started, but Harry had cut her off.

"And a wonderful wife," he finished.

Ginny smiled and said,

"And you are a wonderful father and husband."

"I'm really lucky," you know that," he said.

"I consider myself the lucky one," she said.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. She settled herself against him and said,

"Listen Harry do you hear that?"

"Hear what? I don't hear anything," he said.

"Exactly, it's silence," she whispered.

Harry laughed and began to say something when he realized that Ginny had fallen asleep. He pulled her closer and fell asleep as well.


	40. Reflections

**Again all credit to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Harry and Ginny didn't wake up until almost noon. When they did Ginny said,

"I feel much more rested, how about you?"

"Much more," he said smiling.

"Our kids are so quiet," she said.

At that moment the sound of a small cry floated down the stairs. Ginny sighed and went upstairs to see who needed her. A few moments later when she came back down she found Harry still sitting on the couch asleep again. She walked over, sat down next to him and whispered in his ear,

"Harry, it's time to wake up again."

He awoke and looked at her for a moment before asking,

"Why did you wake me up again?"

"Because we need to start our day," she replied simply.

"Well do we have any important things to do" he asked.

"No I don't think so," she said.

"Well in that case I'll just go back to sleep," he said.

He had just fallen asleep again when Ginny reached over and wrapped her arms around him. He awoke a little and said,

"Ginny, are you still sleepy as well?"

"Yes," she mumbled into his chest.

She smiled a little more when she felt his chest moving from his laughter. She looked up and said,

"What's so funny?"

"Well I'm trying to keep you awake. Since you have been doing that to me," he

said.

Ginny looked down at the floor and mumbled,  
"Sorry about that."

"I don't really mind Ginny, I was kidding," he said.

"Oh well in that case I don't feel as bad," she said.

"You know this reminds me of that one evening in my sixth year," he said.

"What evening," she asked.

"The one where you kept falling asleep and I had to keep waking you up," he said.

"Why did I keep falling asleep," she asked.

"You were studying for one of your exams," he said.

"Oh that afternoon under the tree by the lake," she said.

"No, it wasn't in the afternoon," he said.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"I'm pretty sure because the afternoon by the lake was spent snogging," he said.

"Was it," she asked.

Harry's jaw dropped and he feigned a hurt look on his face. Ginny caught onto his little act and promptly swatted his arm.

"What did you hit me for," he asked.

"Harry, you're a horrible liar. I could tell that you were faking that expression a

moment ago," she replied.

He smiled sheepishly and said,

"I know, but let me do something that will forget this moment," he said.

"And what is that," she asked.

He looked at her for a moment before leaning over and began to tickle her. Ginny let out a yelp and escaped his grasp. She looked at him and said,

"I'll give you to the count of three to run."

Harry knew she was serious and he jumped off the couch very quickly and ran up to their room. He had barely got into the room when he was tackled from behind. Ginny laughed wickedly and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"I give up! I give up," Harry finally managed to cry out.

"I'm not feared by Fred and George for nothing," she said.

Harry rolled over and brought Ginny with him. Her eyes widened out of surprise and she said,

"Harry what are you doing!"

"I'm not sure exactly. I just wanted to keep you in my arms a little while longer,"

he replied.

Ginny smiled, reached up and pulled Harry down for a quick kiss. Of course Harry had other things in mind. When Ginny pulled away she said,

"I should really go start making lunch."

"Yes you should," he replied.

She got up and left Harry sitting on the floor alone. He smiled and thought back to that day by the lake and laughed out loud. When he went downstairs he found Ginny sitting at the table already eating a sandwich.

"Where's mine," he asked.

"Well you see the bread over there," she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well you take two slices of bread and you get whatever else you want from the

fridge," she replied.

"Very funny Ginny," he said as he began to make his sandwich.

Ginny laughed lightly as Harry made his way around the kitchen mumbling something that she couldn't quite hear. When he finally did sit down he looked over at her and said,

"You know that I'm in charge of dinner tonight."

"Yes, I know," she said.

"And now you are in charge of yours," he replied.

"Harry! I was kidding," she said.

"I know so was I," he replied.

Ginny reached over and ruffled his hair slightly and said,

"The only reason I keep you around here is because I love you."

"Sure it is," he said.

He looked over at her and saw that she was suppressing a laugh.

"What is it," he asked.

Ginny just shook her head and leaned over to wipe a bit of mustard off the corner of his mouth. Harry smiled and said,

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied.

"Can you believe that just next month is our one year anniversary," he said.

"No, our first year really flew by," she replied.

Harry nodded his head and said,

"It was a good first year though."

"Yes it was, and there are many more to come," she replied.

Harry smiled at that and thought, 'Many more years indeed.'


	41. One Year DownMany More to Go

**And yet again I repeat-all credit to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

The month flew by and before Harry and Ginny realized it they were celebrating their one year anniversary. That night they were at the Burrow celebrating the happy occasion with family and friends. At one point Ginny looked over and noticed that Harry was walking off toward the small orchard they had. She silently followed him curious as to what was bothering him. He stopped just at the edge of the orchard and looked up at the sky. Ginny walked up to him and said,

"Harry what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really," he replied.

"Harry, come on I've known you for years and I know that something is bothering

you," she said.

"It's not something that is bothering me. I'm just curious as to what my parents

would think if they were still here," he said softly.

She let out a soft sigh and said,

"Harry, I think they would be happy for you, for us."

"Yes I know that I just can't help but still wonder," he said.

She moved a little closer and he wrapped an arm around her. They stood like that for a little while before Bill came to tell them that it was time for their surprise. Ginny looked at Harry and mouthed 'surprise?" He just shrugged his shoulders and followed Bill. When they arrived back at the celebration Fred and George were standing beside a small box. Hermione smiled at the couple and elbowed Ron. Ron jumped and said,

"Guys, congratulations on your first anniversary, and hopefully you will have many more happy years together."

"Harry, Ginny, you two remind me of James and Lily in so many ways," Mrs. Weasley said.

"There is just one small difference," Mr. Weasley said.

"And what is that if I may ask," Harry asked.

"You two will be able to celebrate many more years of marriage," he replied softly.

"Yes, we will," Harry replied while wrapping Ginny in his arms more securely.

"Father, what is the surprise that Bill mentioned earlier," Ginny asked.

"The twins will answer that question," he replied.

"Now Gin-Gins we know that we are your favorite brothers and so we came up with this small surprise. It's not a large item that you will get to keep and sit on shelf. This surprise is meant to be enjoyed in the sky, and since it's a perfectly clear night this will work out quite nicely," said Fred.

"What do you mean it's meant to be enjoyed in the sky," she asked.

"Well give us a moment and you will see," George replied.

"You're going to love this," Bill spoke up.

"I agree I'm quite excited to see this spectacle as well," Charlie said.

"Well can we see it now," Ginny asked impatiently.

"Give it a moment," Fred replied.

"_Incendio_," George said.

The next moment there was a small spark and then a large boom. Everyone's attention was diverted to the sky and suddenly there were small sparks of purple falling down to the ground. Then another boom and this time there were silver and gold sparks falling to the ground.

"Fireworks," Harry said.

Ginny looked at Harry and said,

"How do you know what they are?"

"One time when I was with the Dursleys the neighbors set them off and I

remember Aunt Petunia complaining about the fireworks next door," he said.

Ginny nodded her head and smiled turning her attention back to the fireworks. Soon the evening came to an end. As Harry and Ginny were gathering up the sleeping forms of Hailey and Jonathan Hermione stopped them and said,

"We will watch them for the night. That way you guys can have a night to yourselves."

"Just behave yourself there Harry," Ron said quickly.

Ron," Hermione and Ginny yelled.

"Er…Happy Anniversary," he said.

"Are you ready to go Ginny," Harry asked.

"Yes, are you," she said.

"Well if I wasn't I wouldn't be asking if you were ready to go," he said.

Ginny laughed and said,

"Let's go you."

They apparated home and fell onto the couch. Ginny looked at Harry for a moment before leaning over and whisper in his ear,

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary," he replied.

She smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss. When they broke apart he whispered,"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she replied in a whisper.

He smiled lovingly at her and said,

"Ready for bed?"

"Yes," she replied.

He smiled, picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their room. She was just getting comfortable in his arms when he reached the bed. He laid her down and said,

"I'm going to go change."

"All right," she said.

When he returned she had already changed as well and was already under the covers. He climbed in and she immediately moved closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and said,

"I never did give you my gift."

"No you didn't," she replied.

He got up and went to his dresser drawer and pulled from it a blue box. He handed it to her and let her open it. When she did open the box she found a necklace with two single teardrop shaped lockets on it.

"Open them," she heard Harry whisper.

She did and inside each one she found a picture of Hailey and Jonathan. She smiled at them and said,

"I love it. Let me go get your gift."

She left and soon came back with a small package. She handed it to him and he opened it. Inside was a small scrapbook. As he looked through it he realized that it was photos from the past year. He smiled, gave Ginny a small kiss, and said,

"I love it."

"I'm glad you do, it took me quite a while to put it together," she said.

He got up, laid it on the nightstand and went back to bed. Ginny moved closer to him again and they fell asleep like that in the comfort of each other's arms.


End file.
